Extravagant Challenge
by MimiKass Forever
Summary: Alice deseaba ser una actriz, pero para eso debía cumplir con un requisito que su padre le había impuesto: ¡Fingir ser un chico! Ella aceptó, pero ¿y si las cosas no fueran tan fáciles como ella pensaba? ¿Podrá Alice ocultar su verdadera identidad? Hiatus.
1. Prólogo

**Extravagant Challenge**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>_Alice deseaba ser una actriz con todo su ser, pero para eso debía cumplir con un requisito que su padre le había impuesto:  
>¡Fingir ser un chico!<br>Ella aceptó feliz, pero... ¿Y si las cosas no fueran tan fáciles como ella pensaba? ¿Podrá Alice ocultar su verdadera identidad?  
>¿O un atractivo rubio descubrirá quien es realmente?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Prologo<em>

* * *

><p>Creí que esto sería más fácil... pero ahora veo que me equivocaba. ¿Es que acaso existía un ser más atrayente que él? ¿Sería eso posible? Cada vez que trataba de alejarme de él terminaba acercándome aun más, sentía como si fuésemos una especie de imanes, nos atraíamos el uno al otro y eso realmente no me agradaba, sentía q no podría cumplir con el requisito impuesto por mi padre.<br>Los chicos habían decidido ir a esquiar, yo me había reusado puesto que deseaba un tiempo para mi sola, no me apresuré al ducharme, ya ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que lo hice con tanta tranquilidad y sin la preocupación de que alguien entrara al baño y se diera cuenta de que era diferente. Cerré la llave del agua y salí envuelta en una toalla, caminé tranquilamente y abrí la puerta del baño para buscar mi ropa y secarme el cabello, cuando lo escuché...

-Hey Chris, ¿por qué usas la tolla de esa forma?- me sobresalté y sorprendí en cuanto escuché esa voz, quise decir algo en mi defensa pero... era mejor huir de allí. Para mi mala suerte me resbalé con el agua que venía dejando a mi paso y caí al suelo.

-Ouch- Susurré, cerrando los ojos y amortiguando la caída con mis manos, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que había soltado la toalla dejando al descubierto parte de mi cuerpo.

Él se sorprendió y no dejó de mirarme por un largo rato, sus ojos expresaban una sorpresa que luego deje de ver ya que cerró los ojos al parecer para tranquilizarse y poder hablar con normalidad. Inhaló y exhaló fuertemente mientras se llevaba el pulgar y el índice al puente de su nariz.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo con sus ojos aún cerrados evitando observarme, yo lo miré y luego a mi misma al recordar que debía cubrirme. Sentía que me faltaba el aire, el cuerpo helado, mis manos sudorosas, tenía miedo de lo podría pasar a continuación. Lo último que dije antes perder la conciencia fue:

-Jasper yo... no... no soy quien crees que soy.

Después de eso, todo se volvió negro…

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Espero de todo corazón que les guste esta historia, a la que personalmente disfruto mucho escribiendo (y creo q mi amiga también), mi nombre es **Mimi**, soy la encargada de subir el prologo, ya que la escritora (**Kassi**) en estos momentos seguro que debe estar soñando con... bueno mejor digamos que solo está soñando xD

Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo y subiendo una historia tanto escrita solo por mi como en conjunto por lo q agradezco el apoyo q me da mi amiga Kassi, sin la cual sencillamente esta historia no hubiera salido a la luz. ¡Te adoro amiga!  
><strong><br>Nos leemos en próximo capitulo** q está escrito por mi.

~Adioss :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Extravagant Challenge**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__Los personajes no nos pertenecen ya q si fuera así ya hubiéramos conocido a Jackson,  
><em>_Robert Kellan o Taylor y nos hubiéramos fugado con alguno ellos a una isla paradisiaca xD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>_Alice deseaba ser una actriz con todo su ser, pero para eso debía cumplir con un requisito que su padre le había impuesto:  
>¡Fingir ser un chico!<br>Ella aceptó feliz, pero... ¿Y si las cosas no fueran tan fáciles como ella pensaba? ¿Podrá Alice ocultar su verdadera identidad?  
>¿O un atractivo rubio descubrirá quien es realmente?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 1:<em>

* * *

><p>-Mi nombre es Chris Brandon- Dije aunque no muy convencida. No entendía como fui a parar en situación, definitivamente si salía de esa mataría a mi padre por su desmesurada imaginación. Verán, mi verdadero nombre es Alice, pero por alguna extraña razón, en ese momento era un <strong>chico<strong> de 16 años que estaba a punto de subir al vuelo que me llevaría a _Forks, un pueblo_ ubicado al norte de Estados Unidos en la ciudad de Washington.

_Flash back _

_-Alice, ya hemos hablado de esto, te he dicho un millón de veces que tu destino es ser la predecesora de Brandon's Company- dijo mi padre en un tono cansado. _

_-Pero padre, mi sueño es ser una actriz, realizar papeles complejos que sean un reto y en los cuales deba usar todo mi ingenio y mi habilidades actorales para...- Oh no, no no no, debía ser mentira, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera verdad. Conocía esa mirada y no auguraba nada bueno._

_-¿Así que quieres un reto, no?- Los ojos de mi padre brillaban de forma maliciosa- Pues, si eso es lo que quieres, eso es lo que tendrás. Puedes ser una actriz- Sonrió de una forma espeluznante- Pero existe un pequeño requisito que deberás cumplir satisfactoriamente para convencerme de que la decisión que estoy tomando es la correcta. Deberás fingir que eres un chico de aquí hasta que finalices el instituto, si lo logras sin que nadie descubra tu verdadera identidad, obtendrás completamente mi aprobación y no pondré objeciones acerca de lo que quieres ser en el futuro. Pero si alguien se da cuenta de que eres una chica, entonces serás la sucesora de la empresa y no podrás disentir de mis decisiones._

_Observé detenidamente al hombre frente a mí, al parecer no bromeaba cuando lo dijo. Me sentía un poco mareada por tanta información pero no dudé en tomar aquella decisión..._

-Pequeño, ¿te encuentras bien?- Miré a la persona frente a mí con el ceño fruncido. (Una muchacha que aparentaba tener unos 26 años aproximadamente con un uniforme azul) me observaba preocupada… un momento ¿Me llamó _pequeño_?

-Tengo dieciséis años- Dije en tono molesto. La mujer me miró sorprendida, intentando adivinar si lo que había dicho era cierto. Sonrió un poco extrañada y luego de revisar mi pasaje me dejo subir a bordo del avión. El viaje transcurrió rápido, placentero y sin inconvenientes. Cuando el piloto anunció que llegaríamos pronto, me encontraba muy ansiosa.

Quien me recibió al desembarcar del avión fue mi primo Emmett McCarty, un muchacho de 17 años de contextura enorme, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aunque un poco burlona también.

-Ali… -Se detuvo un momento reflexionando - Lo siento, Chris- Su sonrisa se amplió marcando profundamente los hoyuelos que tenia a cada lado de sus mejillas- Aún no me he acostumbrado a llamarte por ese nombre- Me dijo con su grave y profunda voz.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo antes de que comience el instituto, no vaya a ser que se te escape mi nombre en frente de alguien más-Pronuncié con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me abalanzaba hacia él para recibir uno de sus típicos "abrazos de oso". Me alzó sobre sus brazos dejando mi cabeza a la misma altura que la suya.

-Te extrañé pequeña- Me susurró al oído luego de un rato con voz entrecortada.

-Yo también Emm.

Miré por sobre su hombro y descubrí que las personas que pasaban a nuestro alrededor se detenían a mirarnos. ¿Qué demon…?

Oh no… Había olvidado que en esos momentos vestía de muchacho por lo tanto la muchedumbre cercana debía estar pensando que mi primo y yo éramos… Éramos… Solo me daban escalofríos de pensarlo. Sentía el cuerpo de Emmett sacudirse, por lo que volví mi vista hacia él para encontrarme con su rostro completamente rojo observándome y tratando de ocultar una carcajada. Le di un codazo y al parecer eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso ya que me soltó rápidamente y cayó de rodillas golpeando con su puño al suelo y soltando una larga y profunda risotada que hizo que todo el mundo volteara a mirarnos…  
>Lo tomé del cuello de la camisa completamente avergonzada e hice un intento en vano por arrastrarlo hacia el parqueadero.<p>

Ese definitivamente iba a ser un día agotador…


	3. Chapter 2

_**E**__**x**__**travagant**__**C**__**h**__**allenge**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: L<strong>os personajes no nos pertenecen, si así fuera, una de nosotras seria la que le hubiera dado ese hijo a Jackson.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>_Alice deseaba ser una actriz con todo su ser, pero para eso debía cumplir con un requisito que su padre le había impuesto:  
>¡Fingir ser un chico!<br>Ella aceptó feliz, pero... ¿Y si las cosas no fueran tan fáciles como ella pensaba? ¿Podrá Alice ocultar su verdadera identidad?  
>¿O un atractivo rubio descubrirá quien es realmente?<p>

* * *

><p>Cap2<p>

Definitivamente mi vida se había convertido en una demencia un poco jovial. Emmett no hacía otra cosa que ir cantando todo el camino hacia la casa y para ser sincera cantaba verdaderamente horrible.

¿Existía algo peor que hacerse pasar por un chico? Si, era ir en un auto con la música a un volumen en el que no lograba ni oír mis pensamientos, y como si fuera poco, con mi primo cantando... y no era ningún Andrea Bocelli.

-¡Lets go!- Cantó mi alineado primo. Antes de que presionara el botón de reproducir por decimaoctava vez lo tomé de la mano.

-¡Emmett ya para! – Resoplé- Ahora es mi turno de escuchar música, estoy harta de ese ruido.

-¿Ruido Alli? ¿Estás loca? ¡Es 50 Cents!, además no puedo pasar con este auto mientras va sonando Lady GaGa. Decepcionaría a las nenas del barrio- añadió con una mirada de bribón.

No le preste atención.

En los años que conocía a Emmett, desde que nací, lo vi relacionarse con una gran cantidad de novias, amantes, amigas con derechos, y demás. Era uno de esos chicos que no toman nada enserio, que se la pasan bien con una o con otra. Típicos cobardes que no quieren nada serio y se divierten buscando algo de una sola noche. Mi primo era como todos los chicos de su edad, nada diferente. Pero lo quería demasiado como para juzgar sus actos, era como el hermano que nunca tuve.

Aunque en estos momentos lo odiaba, no solo por dejarme aturdida, sino también por ser cómplice de mi padre en esta gran farsa. No lo culpaba, para él sería una gran diversión, e incluso yo me lo creí un poco.

Comencé a preguntarme por qué hacia esto ¿Era en verdad tanto el deseo de ser actriz que estaba dispuesta a hacer esta locura? ¿Era motivo suficiente como para soportar tener que compartir momentos con chicos, alejarme de las cosas femeninas para convertirme en todo un…macho?

Era claro, mi padre creía que fallaría, que me rendiría o que siquiera aceptaría esta condición, por eso es que se sorprendió tanto cuando acepte. Tal vez creía que al ver todo lo que tendría que hacer, la ropa que usaría o como tendría que comportarme, o después de soportar a Emmett unos días saldría corriendo a casa, donde él estaría esperándome con una sonrisa victoriosa y una oficina cerca de su despacho para encargarme de la empresa familiar.

A decir verdad nada me gustaría más que enorgullecer a mi padre, pero la realidad es que no me veía a mí en una oficina, sentada detrás de un gran escritorio y que la gente me llamase jefa o señora. No, definitivamente eso no era para mí.

Actuar para mí era una necesidad total. El escenario, un lugar donde me sentía completamente segura. Al mismo tiempo era el lugar donde podía expresar lo que llevaba dentro de mí ser, lo que pensaba, lo que muchas veces me hubiera gustado gritar. No bastaba describirlo con la palabra "_hobbie_" .Era un compromiso, un riesgo, un pequeño sufrimiento que agradaba. Definitivamente similar a estar enamorado. O eso creía…y si era necesario convertirme en todo un machote, lo haría.

En medio de mi reflexión comenzó a sonar una canción que me conocía muy bien.

-_It's not like I'm invisible_- Tarareé.

- ¿Qué es eso Alli?- preguntó Emmett frunciendo el seño.

-Es _Haley Reinhart_, una de mis cantantes favoritas- añadí.

-¿Haley qué?-dijo con una cara algo peculiar. -Alli no puedes escuchar eso, recuerda que ahora eres un chico y por lo tanto debes comportarte como tal o pensaran que eres homosexual... y tu papel seria aun más completo-Completó con una sonrisa algo macabra, como si la idea fuera de su agrado.

-No voy a interpretar a un chico gay Emmett- Se apago la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Está bien Alice, en ese caso que comience la acción- dijo volviendo a mostrar una media sonrisa.

Conocía muy bien esa mueca, era una "sonrisa marca Emmett" que indicaba que haría algo divertido para él y doloroso para los demás.

-Alli, tienes que comportarte como un chico ¿verdad? Bueno, yo daré una mano, y con mi ayuda serás todo un macho, o al menos un intento de ello.-concluyo y miro mis manos entornando los ojos.

No podía decir nada en mi defensa. El tenía toda la razón, yo no podía seguir comportándome como una chica. Ahora que lo notaba llevaba pintadas las uñas.

-¿Lo ves enana? Tienes que ser más cuidadosa y corregir eso. Para empezar saquemos esta música.- Quitó la canción que escuchaba y puso algo a lo que yo no podría jamás llamar música.

-Escucha esto-Me dijo.

La canción no me parecía mala, a decir verdad me gustaba bastante.

-Bien Alli, ya estas aprendiendo.- No estaba tan mal.

Emmett comenzó a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la canción, de un lado al otro y cantando. Me sorprendí enormemente al notar que él no cantaba tan mal cuando quería, eso demostraba que hasta hace un momento solo lo hacía para fastidiarme.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle desde cuando cantaba tan bien, pero en ese momento él me tomó del cuello con su enorme mano y empezó a sacudir mi cabeza imitando sus movimientos.

-Mueve la cabeza así Alli, al ritmo de la música.- Canturreó el demente.

Definitivamente iba a necesitar unos buenos masajes luego de esto.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio de mi parte, claro, porque Emmett se emociono tanto con la canción que la fue repitiendo y cantando todo el trayecto hasta que llegamos a la mansión. Al bajar del auto mi primo me dijo que me adelantase mientras el bajaba mis maletas, pero apenas alcancé a dar unos pasos cuando él me interrumpió.

-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó escandalizado.

- ¿No me dijiste que me adelantara?.- le pregunté desconcertada.

-No me refiero a eso, lo que quiero decir es ¿Por qué caminas así? Se supone que eres un chico y en vez de caminar parece que vas danzando.

Otra vez las clases de Emmett, pensé que se habían quedado en el camino pero al parecer estaba equivocada. Se acercó a mi lado y me demostró como supuestamente tenía que caminar. Intenté imitarlo lo mejor que pude, caminando un poco encorvada, con los brazos a los costados y haciendo pasos largos, ridículo.

-Pareces... el... jorobado de... de... Notre Dame – Me dijo riendo ahogadamente.

Lo deje que se riera solo y entre en la mansión. Allí pude contemplar el decorado que mi tía Esme le había dado. La verdad es que era estupendo, había sido muy cuidadosa en cada detalle. Al entrar lo primero que pude contemplar y lo que mis ojos se detuvieron a mirar fue el hermoso y fino piano colocado en medio de la sala, era de Esme pero tenía entendido que ella muy rara vez se sentaba a tocar alguna que otra melodía.

Emmett me dirigió hacia mi habitación, para llegar debía subir las escaleras ya que estaba en el segundo piso. Pude contemplar la sala de lectura, era una enorme habitación que estaba mejor equipada que una biblioteca. Ya sabía en que podía matar el tiempo si me aburría.

Cuando llegamos a mi nueva habitación Emmett me dejó a solas para que pudiera desempacar. Allí no tenía que fingir, en la mansión era el único lugar donde tenía permitido ser Alice y por lo tanto le pedí a mi tía que decorara todo a mi gusto, el de una chica.

El lugar era amplio y contaba con un ventanal y un gran balcón, y a un costado apartado de la amplia cama se encontraba un escritorio con un ordenador sobre este. Los muebles eran de una madera muy fina y las cortinas de un verde agraciado, al igual que las sabanas de la cama que hicieron que me enamorara de ellas. Me sentía a gusto, así que me recosté. No recuerdo el momento en el que me quede dormida, solo sabía que estaba demasiado cansada y que mañana seria un largo día, sería mi primer mañana en el instituto no como Alice, sino como Christopher.

* * *

><p>Holaaa! Soy kassi J y esta es la continuación de la historia. Perdón por la tardanza es que para serles sincera no sabíamos si íbamos a continuarla.<p>

Le quería agradecer a mi amiga mimi 3 por querer seguir la historia, ya que fue ella la que recordó este proyecto que teníamos un poco olvidado.

Gracias bruja! Sabes que me encanta compartir esto con vos, te quiero muchísimo J

Bueno espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo y disfruten leyéndolo como nosotras disfrutamos escribiendo la historia.


	4. Chapter 3

**Extravagant Challenge**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen.<em>

* * *

><p>Desperté con los primeros rayos del sol, sonreí perezosamente y me estiré como si fuera un gato. No quería levantarme, la cama era demasiado cómoda y las sabanas de una textura tan suave como la seda.<br>Suspiré resignada y puse un pie sobre la acolchada alfombra del suelo. Encendí la luz y camine lentamente hacia el baño.  
>Luego de una ducha rápida, con la toalla aun puesta me miré en el espejo que había frente a mí, repasé mi figura pequeña y sin gracia. Sonreí felizmente al pensar que eso me ayudaría a pasar desapercibida en el instituto. Me vestí rápidamente con el pantalón gris de la escuela y la camisa blanca con el símbolo distintivo del establecimiento. Algo no estaba bien, reparé, algo sorprendida de que por más de que mi busto fuera pequeño, seguía notándose en aquel uniforme.<p>

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Hey Al, ¿por qué demoras tanto?- Dijo Emmett entrando con el cejo fruncido, mientras acomodaba su corbata acuadrille celeste y negra.

- Es que… tengo un problema. –Dije apuntando a mi pecho. El dirigió su vista hacia aquel lugar y abrió los ojos exageradamente en un gesto que simulaba sorpresa.

-¿Eres una chica? ¡Oh por dios eres una chica!- Se tapó la boca en un gesto demasiado afeminado mientras daba pequeños saltos alrededor de mi.

-¡Emmett!-

-Ya, ya, solo bromeaba- Sonrió y poso su gigantesca mano sobre mi cabello, despeinándolo todo.- Veamos… tendremos que cubrir eso con vendas. Espera aquí, ya vuelvo.- Y se fue a pasos apresurados. -Muy bien enana, con esto bastará- Aseveró mi primo entrando apremiantemente. Me entregó las vendas- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- Preguntó algo contrariado.

-No gracias. –Le sonreí cariñosamente mientras besaba su mejilla. –Ve a terminar de arreglarte. –Acucié. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí y luego de varios minutos de una ardua lucha entre las vendas y yo, finalmente pude ocultar todo rastro de feminidad que pudiera meterme en apuros. Por último, antes de abandonar la habitación, con un poco de algodón y quitaesmaltes, borré el rosa chillón de mis uñas.  
>Bajé rapidamente las escaleras y fui hacia la cocina, allí Emmett engullía cereales velozmente.<p>

-¿Fiefes uf fofo?*- Preguntó salpicando leche y pedacitos de cereal por todos lados.

-No...- Hice una mueca de desagrado. -¡Emm ya debemos irnos, se hace tarde!

-Je falfa jemifar efo ji fa falfo*-. Rodé los ojos mientras tomaba las llaves que me señalaba. -Te espero en el auto.- Corrí hacia su jeep y esperé hasta que al fin, siete minutos después, se sentó junto a mi. Viajamos en silencio, yo demasiado nerviosa como para poder entablar una conversación.  
>-Todo saldrá bien enana, no te preocupes.-Dijo aparcando el auto luego de haber viajado durante un cuarto de hora.<p>

-Si, eso espero.-Suspiré, me mire en el espejo retrovisor y volví a suspirar. Emmett salió del jeep y permaneció apoyado al capo del auto hasta que me digné a salir. Estrujé la tira de mi mochila hasta que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos. Troté desasosegada hasta situarme al lado de mi primo. Caminamos juntos hasta la entrada del Instituto, la mayoría de las personas a nuestro alrededor nos observaban atentamente. Eso me ponía los pelos de punta. Allí nos despedimos, yo aun tenia que terminar unos arreglos de transferencia, pedir un mapa y el horario de clases. La mujer encargada de hacer esos tramites, la señora Copp, me deseó buena suerte mientras firmaba y terminaba de entregar todo lo necesario para poder comenzar el nuevo día de clases, creo que con demasiada intensidad como para ser reconfortante. Al salir de ahí choqué accidentalmente con una joven de tez morena, solo un poco mas alta que yo pero de figura esbelta.

-Lo sien...-Carraspee torpemente al darme cuenta de que mi voz había sonado demasiado aguda para ser la de un muchacho. -Lo siento- Volví a decir esta vez con un tono más áspero. Ella me observó de arriba hacia abajo mientras su expresión hosca cambiaba a una de agrado.

-No te preocupes guapo, puedes chocarme las veces que quieras-Me guiñó un ojo. -Mi nombre es Maria, supongo que tu eres el nuevo estudiante del que tanto se ha hablado últimamente.-Me sonrió coquetamente. Yo no sabia si reír o llorar.

-Yo soy Chris. _Enchanté de faire votre connaissance*-_Besé su mano con galantería mientras intentaba contener una carcajada. Cuando levanté la vista sus ojos parecían dos huevos duros, sus mejillas se colorearon mientras sonreía nerviosamente.-Bueno preciosa, me encantaría seguir hablando contigo pero los libros claman mi presencia- Esta vez fui yo quien le guiñó un ojo. Me despedí de ella con un gesto de manos y caminé rápidamente por el pasillo hasta perderla de vista. Suspiré aliviada y saqué el mapa del instituto que había guardado en la mochila. Lo observé durante algunos segundos y luego lo volví a guardar. Camine durante varios minutos pero aun así no encontré el salón al que se supone que debía llegar. Le pregunté a una chica que pasaba por allí y ella muy amablemente se ofreció a acompañarme. Cuando por fin dimos con él, le agradecí y sonreí radiantemente, dejándola deslumbrada durante algunos segundos. Esto de ser un macho se me daba muy bien.

Finalmente me despedí de ella mientras abría la puerta, tenía la esperanza de no haber llegado tarde, cosa muy probable teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que me había demorado en localizar la tan anhelada aula. Entré lentamente intentando formular una excusa creíble en mi mente, el profesor, miró inmediatamente con gesto amenazante a quien osara interrumpir su clase, en este caso, yo.

-¿Se quedará mucho tiempo parado allí, señor Brandon?- Dijo al ver que yo no me movía. Me disculpé torpemente y le sonreí tímidamente. Su gesto se suavizó de una manera casi imperceptible. -Muy bien, al ser su primer día, creo que... podríamos hacer una excepción. Mi nombre es Richard Adams.- Estudió a su alrededor con ojo crítico- Siéntese con el señor Hale. El segundo banco a su derecha- Añadió en voz baja al ver mi gesto de desconcierto.

Asentí mientras me acercaba a un joven de cabellos dorados, no podía ver su cara ya que me daba la espalda por estar hablando con una muchacha... Oh a ella sí la conocía, era Maria. La saludé quedamente y me senté en silencio a la espera de que el muchacho se dignara a darse vuelta. El señor Adams carraspeó fuertemente en un intento de acallar al bullicio que se había montado a mi llegada. El chico Hale por fin se sentó como era debido, y posó sus ojos sobre mi.

-Hola.- Me sonrió- Soy Jasper Hale- Me tendió su mano. Yo no podía articular palabra, parecía un modelo salido de revistas, no, aun mas fino que eso, escandalosamente perfecto: tez nívea, dientes blancos y parejos, ojos almendrados de un color casi tan dorado como su cabellera y un cuerpo escultural que no me atreví a observar por mas de cinco segundos por miedo a delatarme.

-Yo soy Chris Brandon.-Me presenté estrechando su mano suavemente aunque solo por unos segundos. El profesor volvió a carraspear por lo que volví mi vista hacia él intentando manejar el impulso de mirar a aquel hermoso joven...

* * *

><p><em>-¿Fiefes uf fofo?* (¿Quieres un poco?)<em>

_-Je falfa jemifar efo ji fa fafos* (Me falta terminar esto y ya vamos)_

_-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance* (Encantado de conocerte)_

Perdón chicas, muchos problemas tanto familiares, como de amistades y por demás Lamento muchísimo la demora, se que el capitulo es cortito pero prefiero subirlo ahora que nunca. No prometo subir el prox cap enseguida pero voy a tratar de hacer todo lo posible por no demorarme tanto como la vez pasada. Besos y lo siento otra vez.  
>Besos!<p>

_~Mimi._


	5. Chapter 4

_** Extravagant Challenge**_

* * *

><p><strong><em> Disclaimer: los personajes no nos pertenecen.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Summary: <strong>_Alice deseaba ser una actriz con todo su ser, pero para eso debía cumplir con un requisito que su padre le había impuesto:  
>¡Fingir ser un chico!<br>Ella aceptó feliz, pero... ¿Y si las cosas no fueran tan fáciles como ella pensaba? ¿Podrá Alice ocultar su verdadera identidad?  
>¿O un atractivo rubio descubrirá quien es realmente?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Cap 4.<strong>

La clase transcurría y yo me sentía incomoda al lado de Jasper. El profesor Adams llamo un par de veces la atención a María y a otra chica que no paraban con sus cotilleos y risitas, en un momento me dio la sensación de que hablaban de mi.

-¡Señorita María! ¿Podrían decirme usted y su compañera cual es la gracia?- clamó el profesor.

María se puso roja y pidió disculpas, todavía no hacían dos horas que la conocía y ya no la soportaba. Jasper por otro lado estuvo tranquilo tanto que siquiera cambio su posición y solo mantuvo la vista al frente, lo que me permitió mirarlo disimuladamente. Tenía una piel hermosa, de esas que parecen de porcelana, sin ninguna imperfección y unos labios finos de un rosado exquisito, sus ojos enfocados al frente enmarcados por unas cejas bien pronunciadas de un momento a otro formaron una mueca y me miraron sin darme tiempo a nada.

-Disculpa, ¿tienes corrector?- me sonrió.

Me quede mirándolo con los ojos como platos y sentí arder mis mejillas de la vergüenza…considere cambiarme de instituto.

-si…-fue lo único q pude articular.

Estire mi mano para entregárselo y nuestra piel se roso, su mano era tan fría y suave que sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda. Me dio las gracias y se formo una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

La clase concluyo y la campana para el almuerzo sonó, me apresure al salir y encontrarme con Emmett en la cafetería. Mi primo se hallaba sentado en una mesa al lado de uno de los enormes ventanales de la cafetería, a su lado estaban dos chicos los cuales no conocía y una joven rubia la cual se arreglaba el maquillaje en frente de un pequeño espejito que sostenía con una de sus manos. Me acerque lenta y tímidamente hasta el punto en el que Emmett me miro y con una gran sonrisa grito:

-¡Primooo! – todos voltearon a verme.

-Que hay Emm…-dije.

Me presento a todos uno por uno, uno de los muchachos, el cual miraba hacia la ventana con gesto aburrido se llamaba Edward, tenía el pelo cobrizo y era muy guapo, en sus manos sostenía una manzana y jugaba con ella. De un momento a otro se levantó y se la aventó a un chico que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros.

-Hey Mike... ¡Si duermes pierdes!- exclamó Edward y Emmett se descostillo a carcajadas

La chica de cabellos rubios se llamaba Rosalie, era muy hermosa, de esas chicas con las que una pierde gran parte del autoestima de solo estar cerca de ella. Se paró y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla dejándome su labial marcado. Y por último el otro muchacho que se sentaba cerca de Edward se levanto, un momento…no era un muchacho, era una chica… por como vestía parecía un chico, definitivamente necesitaba ayuda. Su nombre era Isabella, pero le decían Bella, era una chica muy bonita de ojos color café y cabellos de un castaño rojizo muy largo y despeinado pero era muy simple, ese tipo de chicas las cuales no saben lucir su belleza y con una camiseta y unos jeans se sienten cómodas.

En cuanto me senté en la mesa redonda comenzó el interrogatorio;

-¿De dónde vienes?, ¿te gusta Forks?, ¿porque decidiste vivir con Emmett? ¿se te zafó un tornillo?

Respondí a todas con paciencia y les dije que había tomado esta decisión porque mis padres estaban de viaje y quería compartir tiempo con mi primo que hacía años que no lo veía.

-¿tienes novia? Pregunto Rosalie.

Estaba a punto de responderle en cuanto Jasper apareció por detrás de ella y tomo asiento a su lado abrasándola dulcemente y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Sentí una gran desilusión y una extraña opresión en el pecho, Jasper ya tenía dueña.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Rosalie

-Fui a arreglar los horarios con el profesor de Rugby.

Mientras hablaban sentía una extraña sensación, no podía parar de mirarlos y Jasper lo notó.

-Oh... Hola Chris!- Me saludó con una gran sonrisa.

Le sonreí , Emmett me miro con cara extrañada y preguntó de donde nos conocíamos a lo que respondí que coincidíamos en una clase.

-Ah, eso es genial- Comentó Emmett.

Durante el almuerzo hubieron risas, bromas, y….. eructos de parte de Emmett.

La siguiente clase era biología con la profesora Agostina Masson, en esa clase tenía de compañeros a Emmett y Edward, eso me tranquilizo, sabia que me sentiría menos incomoda.

-Vi como mirabas a Jasper…- me dijo Emmett con una media sonrisa picara.

-No lo miraba. No me fijo en chicos que ya tienen novia Emm- concluí.

-Alice, Jasper no tiene novia, si lo dices por Rose, ella es su hermana.- Me dijo como si fuera más que obvio.

Sentí la alegría apoderarse de mi y no pude evitar sonreír. La clase comenzó y Emmett me pidió que luego le explicara el motivo de mi repentina alegría. Prometí contárselo todo al llegar a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas! :D<strong> espero que les alla gustado este pequeño adelanto de la historia :) vamos a seguir subiendo mas capitulos mas seguidos con Mimi :)

kassi.

**¿que dicen merecemos reviews?**

**Respondo reviews:**

**Karo:** Si esta historia contiene lemmon, pero mas adelante ^^ gracias por seguirnos :)

**Shinithaxz:** Muchas gracias! nos da mucho gusto que nos sigas :D nos leemos en el proximo cap!

**I'tsFramzanaaMellark:** Muchas gracias por estar atenta a las actualizaciones y seguirnos! nos leemos :D

**KrissCullen:** Perdon por hacerte esperar ^^ vamos a tratar de no tardarnos tanto con los proximos capitulos. gracias por seguirnos :) nos leemos!

**Arizbe Hilka:** Bienvenida! gracias por seguirnos, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo! :D

**Atencion lectoras:** las actualizaciones de los capitulos van a ser todos los sabados :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Extravagant Challenge**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no nos pertenecen, si fuera así... no, si digo las cosas que haría, ustedes se asustarían(?)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>_Alice deseaba ser una actriz con todo su ser, pero para eso debía cumplir con un requisito que su padre le había impuesto:  
>¡Fingir ser un chico!<br>Ella aceptó feliz, pero... ¿Y si las cosas no fueran tan fáciles como ella pensaba? ¿Podrá Alice ocultar su verdadera identidad?  
>¿O un atractivo rubio descubrirá quien es realmente?<p>

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la mansión, Alice suspiro con alivio. "¡Que día!" Pensó al recordar todos los sucesos ocurridos. Se tiro al sofá en un movimiento digno de uno de esos luchadores enmascarados que su padre tanto vitoreaba por las noches de los sábados cuando los veía por TV. El sofá de cuero negro crujió bajo su peso haciéndola sonreír estúpidamente al pensar en lo que diría Emmett si la hubiera escuchado.<p>

Descansó recostada sobre aquella mullida superficie alrededor de unos 15 minutos.

Cuando sintió que el sueño la estaba venciendo, se percató de las incomodas vendas que había llevado puestas toda la mañana.  
>Con toda la parsimonia posible, se levantó y camino hasta su cuarto. Allí, se quitó esas horribles cintas y se vistió con unos pequeños shorts de modal rosa y una musculosa de tirantes blanca. Miró el reloj digital que reposaba en su cómoda, marcaba las 17:33. Aún era temprano. Pensó en ir de compras pero descartó la idea rápidamente cuando recordó que tendría que volver a vestirse como chico.<br>En ese momento su estómago rugió sonoramente sacándola de aquel dilema de no saber qué hacer. Se encaminó hacia la cocina y en un santiamén tenía sobre sus manos un delicioso sándwich con doble ración de jamón, queso, tomate, lechuga, mayonesa y ketchup, exactamente como a ella le gustaba.  
>Se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranjas y volvió al sofá.<br>Encendió la televisión y fue cambiando los canales un par de minutos hasta sintonizar una de esas películas con exceso de melodrama en las que los protagonistas no podían concretar su amor por diversas razones. No era por presumida o engreída, pero Alice sabía que podía realizar una actuación cien veces mejor. Observó los gestos de la muchacha que lloraba apretando los párpados para que así, las lágrimas salieran con mayor fervor.

-Si abrieras los ojos podrías mostrar una expresión adolorida... eso vale más que mil lagrimas.-Le habló a la tele mientras mordía su sándwich. La muchacha al otro lado de la pantalla, cerró aún más sus ojos y luego se tapó la cara con una de sus manos. Alice bufó y cambio de canal.

Al final terminó viendo Piratas del Caribe por quinta vez. No le importaba, siempre había admirado a Johnny Deep, ese hombre sí que era un gran actor. ¡Y qué bueno que estaba! Con solo verlo recordaba por que amaba tanto la actuación... Esa reflexión la hizo suspirar. El Chris que estaba interpretando dejaba mucho que desear, si seguía así la descubrirían en cualquier instante. Tendría que pensar en alguna estrategia, algún plan "B" por si las cosas no salían como ella esperaba. Y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida.

Despertó de un sobresalto.

-¿Pero que...?- No logro terminar de decir nada cuando un ruido la hizo levantarse al instante. Risas masculinas lejanas hicieron que abriera desmesuradamente sus ojos. "No, no, no" Pensó mientras se levantaba de un salto. Se acercó hacia la ventana y miro desde las cortinas, Emmett reía junto a Jasper, Edward y otro rubio el cual no recordaba su nombre... Micky... No, Mocky... bueno, en fin, el otro joven que estaba con ellos en la cafetería. Cada vez se acercaban más y más.

El ruido de las llaves contra la cerradura hicieron que reaccionara. Ella estaba vestida como muchacha, no podía permitir que la vieran así. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas pero a pesar de eso, a mitad de camino escuchó como los chicos entraban en la mansión. Apresuró el paso aún más y trastabillo con uno de los escalones. -Mierda, duele, duele, duele...- Susurró sobándose la pierna que se había golpeado. Conteniendo las lágrimas, cojeó hasta llegar a la primer puerta que vio. Entró, cerró y se sentó en el frió suelo contra la pared. Estaba en el baño, suspiró y se levantó ayudándose del lavabo. La rodilla, donde tenía un feo raspón, le ardía, por lo que la lavó y rebuscó en el botiquín que le había enseñado su tía Esme la noche anterior, una gasa y algún desinfectante. Luego de limpiar la herida, abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza por ésta, intentando oír algún sonido que le indicara si los muchachos seguían allí. Al no hacerlo, se preparó para ejecutar una pequeña carrera hasta llegar a su habitación.

Estaba realizando la cuenta regresiva mentalmente, cuando el sonido de pasos la hizo detenerse. Alguien se acercaba. ¿Por qué demonios era tan lenta? Se maldijo por no haber ido antes a su cuarto.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que acompañarte hasta la puerta del baño si ya sabes dónde está?- Escuchó decir a Emmett.

-Es que es de mala educación pasearse por las casas ajenas.-Respondió otro. Esa era la voz de Jasper... Esperen ¿Dijo BAÑO?. Oh no, oh no, eso si que no podía estar sucediéndole. ¿Es que acaso en su otra vida había sido una asesina serial para que ahora el karma la estuviera castigando de tal forma?

La joven miró hacia ambos lados intentando identificar algún lugar en el cual esconderse. Optó por ir detrás de la cortina de la bañera justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría.

-Te espero abajo.- Le dijo Emmett.- No pienses que te esperaré hasta que termines de mear.

-Vale, vale, ya vete.-Le respondió Jazz como quien no quiere la cosa. La puerta se cerró, dejando un silencio sepulcral que solo se vio interrumpido segundos después por el sonido de un líquido chocar contra una superficie llana. Alice cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en la situación bizarra en la que se encontraba. Jasper comenzó a tatarear una pequeña melodía desconocida para los oídos de la joven. Un pequeño sonido se escapó de su boca involuntariamente. Rezó a todos los dioses y santos que cruzaron por su mente para que el muchacho no la hubiera escuchado puesto que en ese instante había dejado de cantar. Se llevó las manos al rostro en un gesto desesperado y se cubrió la boca durante algunos segundos. Pero se aburrió al no sentir que el joven hacia movimiento alguno. Entonces lentamente, con mucho cuidado, asomó su cabeza por la esquina izquierda de la cortina y observó. Jasper posaba sus palmas a ambos lados del lavamanos. Su mirada, reflejada en el espejo, era seria y algo afligida. Se movió para abrir el grifo que comenzó a lanzar agua tenuemente y con sus manos empapadas de ésta, se refregó los ojos y el cabello en el proceso. Sonrió sin emoción y a Alice se le detuvo el corazón. Esa era la expresión más desoladora que había visto en toda su vida.

-Así es la vida...-Susurró Jazz.

La joven frunció el ceño "¿Así es la vida?, ¿y eso que significa?" Tan compenetrada estaba en buscarle el significado a esa frase que no vio como el muchacho se iba de allí. Salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Parpadeó desorientada unas cuantas veces y se alejó de la bañera. Huyó hacia su habitación cuando vio a Jasper alejarse lo suficiente como para no verla. Ya en aquel sitio, se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con llave. Se colocó las vendas en el pecho, cambió los shorts rosas por unos jeans desgastados y la musculosa blanca por una remera dos talles más grande que su talla original. Al revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar al menos tres veces, Alice decidió bajar y confrontar a los jóvenes.

Al salir del cuarto, se encontró a Emmett a punto de tocar su puerta.

-Oh, enana. Estaba a punto de advertirte que tuvieras cuidado, los chicos están aquí aba...-Alice le asestó un golpe en sus bo... partes bajas, que lo dejó sin aire.- De-de-monios, ¿por qué hi-hiciste eso-o? - Emmett se retorcía de dolor.

-¡Idiota! ¡ Estúpido! Por el amor de dios ¿¡Acaso no piensas!?- Alice gruñía a la vez que le propinaba pequeños golpes por todo el cuerpo.- ¿Tanto tiempo te tomaba mandar siquiera un misero mensaje? ¡Por tu culpa casi me descubren!-Alice disminuyo la cantidad de golpes que le atizaba.

-Lo siento enana, de veras lo siento. Me olvide por completo que tu estabas aquí-Se disculpó Emmett a la vez que la tomaba del antebrazo y la atraía hacia sí.- En verdad soy un imbécil.-Declaró esto último en un susurro, para sí mismo. La abrazó tiernamente y todo el enojo de Alice se esfumó. Ella suspiró sonoramente.

-Ya, no importa, perdón por pegarte allí abajo- Musitó la joven apenada. Emmett rió y la soltó.

-Me pregunto quién te enseñó a pegar tan bien- Dijo Emmett flexionando sus músculos y haciendo extrañas poses. La joven sonrió y le propinó otro golpe, esta vez en broma. -¿Bajas conmigo?-Le preguntó su primo esta vez serio. Alice lo miro un instante y asintió quedamente.

-Si... todavía me queda mucho que aprender sobre ustedes. Tal vez esta sea una buena oportunidad.-Opinó.

-¡Así se habla!-Exclamó Emmett mientras se encaminaban hacia las escaleras.

"Que noche te espera primita" pensó animadamente el joven mientras intentaba ocultar la risa...

* * *

><p><em>Chiiiiicas (o chicos), perdón por no actualizar la semana pasada. Tuve una fiesta y pasaron muchas cosas que me dejaron sin inspiración :C<em>  
><em>Pero bueno, en este capitulo pasan algunas cosas interesantes, espero q les guste, el que se viene les va a dar mucha risa e.e<em>

_Los reviews hacen que bajen de peso, si nos dejan alguno, para el verano van a estar hechas todas unas figuritas. Piensenlo, les conviene ;)_  
><em>Jajajjaj.<em>

_Hablando enserio, me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de este cap, si fueran tan amables de dejar algún comentario, se los agradecería de todo corazón!_

_Muchas gracias por su tiempo :3_

_Besosssss! Las quiere, mimi._


	7. Chapter 6

_** Extravagant Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: Alice deseaba ser una actriz con todo su ser, pero para eso debía cumplir con un requisito que su padre le había impuesto:<br>¡Fingir ser un chico!  
>Ella aceptó feliz, pero... ¿Y si las cosas no fueran tan fáciles como ella pensaba? ¿Podrá Alice ocultar su verdadera identidad?<br>¿O un atractivo rubio descubrirá quien es realmente?**_

* * *

><p><strong> Cap 6<strong>

La sonrisa de mi primo Emmett hiso que desconfiara el bajar las escaleras, pero para mi mala suerte cuando reaccione ya me encontraba en frente de Mike, Jasper y Edward con una botella de tequila en su mano derecha.

-Hey Chris! No tenias pensado perderte la fiesta verdad?- me dijo Edward con una sonrisa en su cara

-Claro que no Edd, Solo estaba tomando una siesta allá arriba-

No pude evitar desviar mis ojos y mirar a aquel rubio que se encontraba a la derecha de Mike. Llevaba puesto un suéter negro con corte en V, era ajustado y hacia resaltar sus músculos. Casi babee el piso de mi tía Esme.

Desperté de mi letargo en cuando me devolvió la mirada, sentí un calor recorrer por mis mejillas, obviamente me había sonrojado y ice un intento en vano para controlarme.

Jasper poseía una mirada penetrante, el color de sus ojos la hacía aun más hermosa. Podría quedarme horas mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, era como mirar algo profundamente bonito. El matiz dorado de sus ojos era un amanecer y me sentía como un ciego viéndolo por primera vez.

Emmett carraspeo ruidosamente, Edward bajo la botella de tequila, Mike dejo de sonarse la nariz y Jasper y yo que en ese momento estábamos mirándonos extrañamente, nos concentramos en Emmett.

-Está a punto de empezar el partido!- grito con los ojos abiertos como dos platos.

Automáticamente los cuatro adolecentes se tiraron sobre el gran sillón de la sala y como si fueran piezas de tectriz encajaron correctamente. Me quede parada en medio de la gran sala mirándolos estupefacta.

-ven Chris…siéntate!- me invito Jasper

Me senté en el único lugar que quedaba disponible, era a su lado. Como éramos cinco muchachos….bueno cuatro y medio y teniendo en cuanta el tamaño de Emmett, el gran sillón se nos hiso pequeño y por lo tanto me encontraba prácticamente pegada a Jasper.

Me la pase mirando al frente pero en realidad toda mi atención estaba depositada en él, en sus movimientos, su respiración, en como apretaba los nudillos y susurraba en voz baja.

Sin poder evitarlo como si fuera una necesidad gire mi rostro para mirarlo. Estaba serio mirando fijamente el televisor. Me sentí a centímetros de su rostro y eso me hiso sentir un poco rara y muy nerviosa, al sentir su respiración en mi rostro sentí un cosquilleo y sin darme cuenta cerro mis ojos.

-estas bien?-escuche una voz

Abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos y me encontré con el rostro de aquel ángel a escasos centímetros de mi cara, mirándome fijamente.

-Emm...Yo...Si- tartamudee

Su rostro de cerca me parecía aun más perfecto, no tenia siquiera una imperfección ni un pequeño lunar, su rostro era absolutamente como la porcelana. Me miro fijamente, me sonrió y poso su vista al frente.

El partido termino y los cuatro muchachos se estiraron con desgana. Edward fue el primero en levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina, cuando volvió tenía una botella rara…no sabía qué clase de bebida era pero imaginaba que no era jugo de naranja ni nada inocente. Mi primo Emmett saco de uno de sus bolsillos un mazo de cartas y sonrió con malicia.

-bien chicos que les parece si esta vez hacemos las cosas más interesantes? Pregunto Edward con la misma sonrisa de mi primo pero en su rostro.

-a que te refieres?- dijo Mike quien hasta ese momento era el que más tranquilo se encontraba sentado mirando las propagandas en el televisor.

-juguemos a Strip Póker- esa propuesta de parte de Jasper me sorprendió. No lo conocía muy bien pero pensaba que era uno de esos chicos serios y no un pervertido aunque también había que tener en cuenta que "supuestamente" éramos todos chicos.

Mike miro sorprendido y los otros tres muchachos lo miraron con una sonrisa malévola en sus rostros. Algo tramaban.

Nos sentamos alrededor de una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la gran sala. Edward repartió los naipes y Emmett trajo unos pequeños vasitos para beber lo que nuestro compañero había traído de la cocina.

Jasper en un momento se levanto y puso a reproducir un CD, lo conocía era la canción ST. Vincent, genial ahora el ambiente se iba a poner aun más interesante.

Bueno, ya estábamos los cinco sentamos y el juego comenzó. La primera ronda la perdió Emmett y se despojo de su camisa para presumir sus grandes músculos y mover los pectorales haciendo su gracia. La segunda ronda la perdió Mike y también lo hicieron quitarse la camisa, Mike al lado de Emmett era un fideo.

Todo marchaba bien y con gracia por que raramente hasta ahora el que más veces perdía era Mike. Eso me parecía raro hasta que vi a Edward pasarse unas cartas con Jasper. Estos dos estaban haciendo trampa en contra de Mike.

En un momento sucedió algo que no me lo esperaba, perdí.

-wooow perdió el pequeño Chris!- grito Emmett

-ya era hora- dijo Mike siendo el único semidesnudo

No me hubiera hecho problema de no ser que traía solo una remera simple que tapaba mis vendados y unos jeans más grandes de mi talla habitual que tapaban mi ropa interior femenina.

Cual me convenía sacarme? …

Para mi suerte recordé que traía puesta zapatillas y que en ningún momento dijeron que no estaba permitido sacárselas, así que me las saque rápido y los cuatro chicos me quedaron mirando,

-…es vergonzoso- trato de justificarme Emmett

-me encantan tus medias de ositos! – grito Edward a lo que los otros muchachos respondieron con grandes risotadas. Me sonroje al ver que mis medias no solo eran de ositos sino también de color rosa.

-bueno no soy el único al que le gustan los osos- dije mirando a Emmett, este se cayó inmediatamente.

-okey chicos sigamos con el juego.- dijo este

El juego macabro continúo y yo jugaba con cautela y miedo aunque también tenía como opción sacarme las medias. La siguiente jugada la perdió nada más ni nada menos que Jasper.

-adelante- le dijo Emmett y luego me miro divertido.

En ese momento el rubio se levanto y como si nada se saco los jeans y extendió los brazos con un gesto triunfante.

-a mi no me da vergüenza- dijo mirándome.

Nunca en mi vida sentí tanto calor en mis mejillas, lo más seguro era que estaba roja como un tomate, alcance a ver los bóxer que traía puestos de un azul que contrastaba muy bien con su piel blanca. Creo que mis mejillas no era n el único lugar donde sentía calor.

Jasper tomo asiento otra vez y todos reían, intente imitarlos pero no creo que mi risa allá sido muy convincente.

La siguiente jugada la perdió Mike otra vez y me percate de que lo único que le quedaba puesto era su ropa interior con la cual le jugaron bromas toda la noche por que era negra con el símbolo de un murciélago amarillo como Batman y las medias

-no puede ser- dijo Mike

-cumple- le respondió Edward y todos rieron

Mike se saco una sola media y Emmett solo por maldad le dijo que si sacaba una se tenía que sacar las dos excusándose de que ambas contaban como una sola cosa porque eran un par. Me pareció una excusa estúpida pero los demás lo apoyaron en su teoría y Mike cumplió.

-ya no tengo que perder- dijo mirándose los calzones.

Edward y Jasper se miraron y la siguiente ronda continúo. Antes de que terminara sabia que Mike perdería, no iba a delatar que Jasper y Edward hacían trampa y sentí pena por Mike y también incomodidad por tener que presenciar su desnudes. La ronda termino y Mike perdió.

-cumple- dijo Edward, ya empezaba a tenerle miedo a esa palabra.

Mike se negó a hacerlo y todos se rieron menos yo y note que Jasper me miro.

Edward lleno su vaso otra vez de esa bebida rara, ya era como el quinto que tomaba y Mike para infundirse valor lo imito, se dio la vuelta dándonos la espalda y luego se despojo de la poca dignidad que le quedaba dejando a relucir su blanco trasero, fue lo único que alcance a ver, antes que se diera la vuelta agache la mirada.

-miren el pajarito de Mike!-grito Emmett

Aunque se que ninguno lo quiso mirar se rieron concentrados en la mesa como yo hasta que Mike tomo asiento y pude levantar la mirada ya que la mesa cubría sus partes. Nunca había visto esa parte de un hombre y no quería que Mike fuera el primero al que se la viera.

La noche transcurrió y a mí se me hacia eternamente incomoda. Gracias al cielo todos se cubrieron y yo pude calzarme.

Edward estaba ebrio y eso por alguna razón no me gustaba, por ratos se ponía a llorar como una niña y decía cosas incoherentes sobre el amor y por otros se ponía a reír y decía cosas como "ella no es el único pez en el agua hay muchos y yo soy un buen anzuelo" o "otras quieren comerse esta presa" los chicos solo reían y luego Edward empezó a hacer que Mike bebiera y a este le siguió Emmett quienes se embriagaron muy rápido dado a que no sabían cómo tomar.

Yo por mi parte seguí tranquila comiendo papitas y Jasper escuchaba música con una vaso de cerveza, esperaba que el no fuera como los otros. Edward se quedo dormido en el sofá y creo que Emmett estaba arriba durmiendo. De un momento a otro Mike abrió la puerta trasera de la casa, salió al patio y se coloco sus calzoncillos de Batman en la cabeza, extendió los brazos y empezó "Batman...Nanananan Batman"

-Jasper tráelo! Despertara a los vecinos!- le grite

Automáticamente Jasper corrió detrás de Mike, este comento a saltar completamente desnudo y gritaba diciendo que el guasón quería atraparlo pero no era lo suficientemente poderoso para Batman. Cruzo las cercas que separaban la casa de los vecinos y lo perdimos de vista.

-que haces? –le pregunte al ver que volvía adentro de la casa

-ira por mi moto, no puedo dejar que ande corriendo así por el barrio iré a buscarlo- me dijo con un tono que me daba a entender que estaba muy enojado.

No llego a cruzar la puerta en cuanto Mike volvió a aparecer con una falta y un sostén puesto, se los había robado a la vecina y comenzó a gritar " Jasper soy tu madre, vamos a casa señorito!", Jasper enfureció

-ya Mike déjate de bromas!- grito

-no me hables en ese tono o llamare a tu padre- Mike imitaba la voz de mujer

Jasper corrió atraparlo mientras Mike gritaba como niña. En ese momento apareció Emmett por las escaleras con su osito "Toto"

-Alice! – grito y corrió a abrasarme para dejarme sin aire

-suéltame!- le grite con mi verdadera voz

-he tenido una pesadilla la abuela me quiere hacer comer verduras y yo no quiero, Toto dice que va a defenderme pero no creo q pueda con la abuela, ella es grande y gorda y tiene puesto ese sombrero horrendo que solía ponerse los fines de semana para ir al parque! Alice ayúdame!- hablaba a gran velocidad y estaba aterrado.

Lo empuje y fue en vano ya que no se movió ni un milímetro, por su propia cuenta se separo y se sentó en un rincón de la sala, aferro sus rodillas con sus manos y comenzó a decir "ya no quiero más verduras abuela". Corrí hacia afuera en busca de Jasper quien traía a Mike agarrado de la nuca y este le decía "Jasper mi amor hazme tuyo"

-Jasper! No sé que le sucede a Emmett esta como loco!- le dije con un tono preocupado

Entramos adentro y nos encontramos con Edward que tenía el teléfono en la mano y hablaba con alguien.

-bella…-exclamo

-no, nono deme eso Edward ¡ - dijo Jasper

Le saque el teléfono rápidamente y se escucho que del otro lado de la line alguien contestaba

-Hola?...hola?-la voz esa femenina

-mi amor!-grito Edward- te amo!- empezó a llorar y corte

-Hay! Hay! Hay hay! Canta y no llores!- cantaba Mike

Las cosas se nos habían salido de control, teníamos a un paranoico sentado balanceándose y piando que por favor no le den más verduras, a un exhibicionista, y aun depresivo que no paraba de llorar y llamaba a una tal Bella. Nunca más me reuniría con mi primo y sus amigos definitivamente nunca más.

Llamaron a la puerta, me acerque por una de las ventanas que daban al frente de la casa y era…era la policía. Me desespere y las palabras no me salían de la boca a lo que Jasper intento calmarme. No iba apodes contenerme asique le dije a Jasper que el abriera y arreglara todo.

Jasper tomo aire profundamente y abrió la puerta principal

-buenas noches…-escuche la voz del oficial del otro lado

-buenas noches-dijo Jasper

-hemos recibido una queja de los vecinos de que en esta casa hay mucho ruido, y una vecina asegura que un muchacho desnudo robo la ropa de su tendedero y luego entro a esta casa.

-lamento decirles que se han equivocado en esta casa no hay ningún loco exhibicionista y si…hubo ruido pero eso ya se ha acabado.-concluyo mi rubio

-de todos modos quisiera entrar a ver para estar más seguros..-

El oficial no termino de decir esto y empujo la puerta sin darle tiempo a nada a Jasper.

La escena no era muy favorable para nosotros .Edward se encontraba tirado sollozando en el piso, Emmett sentado en un rincón abrasado a su oso murmurando cosas incoherentes y Mike dormía en el sillón y la poca ropa que traía puesta era la de la vecina, había botellas de alcohol y las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. Jasper y yo nos miramos y luego al oficial quien nos miro con cara sorprendida.

-me van a tener que acompañar.-concluyo el oficial.

En la jefatura de policías nos tomaron nuestros datos y al ver que todos éramos menores de edad las cosas se complicaron. Emmett, Edward y Mike dormían ruidosamente y Jasper estaba furioso por lo que me limite hablarle.

El oficial que tomo nuestros datos nos pregunto qué adulto estaba a cargo de nosotros y no supe que responder , no quería que llamara a mi padre porque de hacerlo todo terminaría en ese preciso momento y Chris dejaría de existir así como también no volvería a ver a Jasper y probablemente tampoco a mi primo.

Jasper le pidió al oficial un teléfono así llamaría a sus padres y el oficial dejo que usara el que se encontraba a su lado.

Luego de una hora se presentaron los padres de Jasper en la jefatura, su madre era una mujer elegante y muy hermosa que automáticamente me recordó a Rosali solo que ella ya tenía sus años y además su cabello era mucho más corto que el de su hija. El padre de Jasper era un hombre alto y distinguido, podía notar su seriedad y el problemas que esto le traería Jasper.

Luego de que ellos hablaran con uno de los oficiales nos dejaron salir, una vez afuera la madre de Jasper quien tenía entendido se llamaba Rebeca le pidió a Jasper que se subiera al auto pero él se negó. En ese preciso momento su padre se acerco y se formo una discusión la cual no pude escuchar porque me encontraba terminando de despertar a los tres problemas.

Jasper se acerco y me dijo que llamaría a un taxi para que nos llevara a casa.

-Chris… no te molesta que por esta noche me quede a dormir en te casa verdad?

-no…pa-para nada estoy segura q a Emmett le encantara…cuando termine despertar- dije mirando a mi primo.

Llegamos todos juntos a la casa porque no podíamos dejas que los padres de Edward y Mike los vieran en ese estado asique por lo tanto esa noche todos se quedaría a dormir.

Emmett le dio las habitaciones para huéspedes a Edward y a Mike pero estos dos se quedaron dormidos en el sofá y Emmett en su habitación rápidamente.

No podía dejar que Jasper viera mi habitación dado a que estaba decorada toda como la de una chica así que le ofrecí una de huéspedes y acepto.

Me dirigí a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua y luego tome algo de la ropa de Emmett para ofrecerle a Jasper para que durmiera más cómodo. Golpee la puerta de su cuarto y al ver que nadie respondía entre y lo vi…acostado en la cama aun con zapatos dormido, se los saque y lo cubrí con una manta para que no tuviera frio. No sé porque lo hice o en que estaba pensando pero me recosté a su lado y sin darme cuenta me quede profundamente dormida…sintiendo su presencia cerca de mí.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté aferrada a el.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Gracias a todas por leerlo! <strong>_

_**Tengo que aclarar que el capitulo anterior fue un cap especial por la forma en la que estaba escrito (tercera persona) **_

_**Gracias chicas nos leemos en el próximo cap! :)**_

_**Merecemos reviews?**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Extravagant Challenge**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>_Alice deseaba ser una actriz con todo su ser, pero para eso debía cumplir con un requisito que su padre le había impuesto:  
>¡Fingir ser un chico!<br>Ella aceptó feliz, pero... ¿Y si las cosas no fueran tan fáciles como ella pensaba? ¿Podrá Alice ocultar su verdadera identidad?  
>¿O un atractivo rubio descubrirá quien es realmente?<p>

* * *

><p><em>A la mañana siguiente me desperté aferrada a él...<em>

* * *

><p>Bueno, para ser sinceras, él era quien se aferraba a mí, sus brazos me envolvían en un caluroso y apretujado abrazo que me dejaba sin aire. Su pecho reposaba en mi espalda por lo que no pude deducir si estaba despierto o dormido. Rogando internamente miré por sobre mi hombro y casi suspiré de alivio al verlo con los ojos cerrados y gesto relajado.<br>Su respiración era acompasada por lo que no cabían dudas, realmente no había notado mi presencia aun.  
>Lentamente tomé el brazo blanquecino que reposaba en mi cintura con posesión y haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible por ser delicada, lo quité de allí. Mis ojos recorrieron su hermoso rostro, sus pestañas largas y claras, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el calor y finalmente sus labios.<p>

"Tan apetecibles" escuché una vocesita decir en algún rincón de mi mente. Me golpee mentalmente, estaba perdiendo preciados minutos de escape. ¿Qué excusa le daría si me encontraba observándolo de esa forma? Me bajé de la cama y me alejé caminando hacia atrás pero tropecé con uno de sus zapatos y caí estrepitosamente en el suelo. Jasper se despertó de un sobresalto y alarmado miró hacia todos lados hasta dar conmigo.

-Ho-hola...-Sonreí torpemente desde el suelo mientras me sobaba el codo que en aquel momento se tornaba rojizo. Jasper me contempló confundido durante algunos segundos, luego sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Hola Chris!-Dijo con la voz más ronca de lo normal.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

-Yo...- Mi mente estaba en blanco, intenté con todas mis fuerzas pensar en algo para salir de aquel apuro pero no se me ocurría absolutamente nada. -Yo... venía a preguntarte si... si... -En ese instante el estómago de Jasper rugió sonoramente.- ¿Si quieres desayunar?- Pregunté con gesto de desconcierto.

-¡Claro!- Exclamó y se bajó de la cama de un salto.

-Bien, iré a preparar algo entonces.- Expresé aliviada. Jasper paró en seco y me miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Sabes cocinar?

-¿Si?- Dudé. Jasper alzó una ceja.

-Si tú no sabes, yo menos- Jazz esbozó una sonrisa divertida y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Si sé!-Volví a responder esta vez más segura.- Mi padre es peor que Emmett cuando se habla de comida y como mi madre es pésima cocinando, fui yo quien terminó a cargo de la cocina...-Expliqué.

-Ya veo -El estómago de Jasper volvió a rugir haciendo que un leve sonrojo surcara sus mejillas. Sin poder evitarlo solté una risilla tonta que intenté ocultar fingiendo toser. Miré el reloj nada femenino alrededor de mi muñeca izquierda intentando disimular pero al ver la hora solté un gemido.

-¡Son las siete!

-¿Y?

-Hoy es martes- Por la cara del rubio me di cuenta de que aún no había captado el concepto- Que yo sepa los días de semana debemos ir al instituto.- Y ahí sus ojos brillaron con comprensión.- ¿Crees que Emmett y los demás vayan?

-No lo creo- Dijo Jasper- Ni siquiera creo que puedan abrir los ojos después de haber bebido tanto- Comentó con una mueca graciosa.

-Entonces si intento despertarlos será en vano, ¿cierto?- Asintió rascándose la nuca. Suspiré dramáticamente. - Bien, no hay nada más que hacer, voy a preparar el desayuno, si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde.- Salí de aquella habitación y fui a la mía. En ella, me cambie prácticamente a la velocidad de la luz. Lamenté el hecho de no poder quitarme las vendas para dejar que "mis amigas" se ventilaran un poco y pudieran respirar con normalidad aunque sea un momento, pero no había tiempo que perder, así que tan solo elegí otra remera, que esta vez era negra, unos jeans claros y mis converse de la suerte. Luego de verificar en el espejo que todo estuviera en su lugar, corrí escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la cocina. En menos de 15 minutos ya tenía casi todo listo; había preparado huevos revueltos, tostadas, panqueques con miel, y había dispuesto en la mesa una serie de mermeladas que encontré en la nevera, hice leche con chocolate para mí y café para Jasper que en ese momento observaba cada uno de mis movimientos.

-Deja de mirarme así, me pones nervioso.-Espeté cuando no pude soportarlo más.

-Lo siento- Contestó el muchacho- Pero es que me sorprende ver cómo te manejas, pareciera que estás en tu salsa.- Reí un poco ante la analogía que usó, pero luego de pensarlo un poco fruncí el ceño.- ¡Hey! No me malinterpretes, que sepas cocinar no quiere decir que seas menos macho, en realidad creo que es una cualidad digna de admirar-Alabó Jasper.

-Gracias- Le sonreí bastante agradecida y divertida. No solo era guapo, sino que también era una persona agradable, ¡vaya sorpresa! siempre había pensado que los chicos lindos no poseían cerebro.

-Aunque con ese delantal floreado que llevas puesto, te haría mi esposo- Comentó casualmente. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y Jasper al ver mi expresión soltó una larga y profunda carcajada. -N... No puede... ser... Debe... rías haber visto tu... cara- Exclamó entre risas. Sin poder evitarlo tomé una manzana que descansaba en un frutero en la encimera y se la lancé directo a la cabeza. -¡Auch! Demonios Chris, era solo un chiste.- Aclaró el rubio.

-Pues no me causo gracia- Mascullé mientras giraba el rostro intentando que no viera mi sonrojo.

-Bien, bien, lo siento- Se disculpó- Ven siéntate aquí no puedes beber eso ahí parado.-Dijo señalando la silla frente a él. Murmurando por lo bajo improperios contra su persona me dirigí hacia la mesa pero antes me quité el maldito mandil floreado que llevaba puesto para evitar que se ensuciara mi ropa. Comimos en silencio hasta que Jasper volvió a hablar.- Chris, por casualidad... mientras dormía... ¿me viste abrazado a la almohada?-Preguntó con la vista fija en su plato de panqueques casi vacío.

-No, ¿por qué?- Interrogué extrañada mientras llevaba la taza de leche a mis labios.

-Porque soñé que estaba abrazado a una chica- Murmuró casi imperceptiblemente y con el ceño fruncido. Me atraganté con la chocolatada que estaba a punto de ingerir haciendo que Jasper se asustara. -Chris ¿estás bien?- Se levantó y se acercó a mí, yo no podía dejar de toser, la leche se había ido por mis fosas nasales haciendo que expulsara todo el líquido por la nariz. Al ver esto, el rubio, que hasta ese momento tenía una mueca preocupada en su rostro, no pudo impedirse reír, al parecer mis desgracias le causaban gracia.

- ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!- Seguía disculpándose Jasper cuando detuve el jeep de mi primo en el estacionamiento del instituto.

Nos habíamos marchado de la casa aproximadamente 10 minutos atrás, le había dejado una nota a Emmett explicándole que no quisimos despertarlos ni a él ni a Edward y Mike, por lo que nos fuimos en su auto con Jazz. Yo esperaba que no se enojara por haber tomado prestado su preciado jeep sin su permiso, aunque le había dejado el desayuno listo en la mesa de la cocina. Eso debería bastar ¿verdad?

-Ya Jasper, no te preocupes, no estoy enojado- Le contesté mientras bajaba del auto. Él salió disparado y se situó junto a mí, me miró fijo a los ojos buscando algo que no supe si encontró hasta que lo vi sonreír relajado.

-Bien, ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta tu salón?- Preguntó animadamente.

-Na, ya me aprendí el camino de memoria- Le sonreí con suficiencia. En realidad agradecía que el joven se distrajera fácilmente, al parecer había olvidado, por lo menos momentáneamente, el haber soñado con "una joven" abrazado a él, pero no quería presionar a la suerte que al parecer me había abandonado un poco desde mi llegada a Forks.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos en el almuerzo- Dijo para después despedirme con un gesto de manos. Asentí un poco contrariada, no quería almorzar a solas con él, tenía miedo de que volviera a sacar a relucir ese tema, pero luego recordé que también estaban Bella y Rosalie así que me resigné.

Mi primera clase de ese día era Matemáticas, algo que se me daba increíblemente mal. Cuando llegué, estaban todas las sillas ocupadas excepto una mesa que estaba vacía al final de la clase. Me senté allí y observé a mí alrededor. Las chicas se sentaban por lo general juntas mientras que los chicos con ellos mismos, algo tonto, dije en mi fuero interno, parecían niños de cuatro años. Frente a mi habían dos muchachas, una de pelo rizado y rubio y otra con cabello marrón claro con líneas color miel.

Un ruido hizo que mi inspección quedara en un segundo plano en mi mente. En la puerta, Bella miraba al suelo, donde todos sus libros estaban desperdigados, su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate. Se agachó para recogerlos mientras todos la miraban desde sus asientos. Yo me levanté rápidamente y fui a ayudarla.

-Gracias- Sonrió tímidamente cuando le di el último libro.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunté.

-Si... siempre me pasa- Contestó ella.- Soy torpe por naturaleza.- Dijo suspirando.- Pero lo odio- Añadió murmurando tan bajito que casi no la escuché.

- No lo aborrezcas, piensa que es parte de ti, ser así te hace única. La mayoría de las chicas caminan pavoneándose con sus tacos altos, fingiendo haber nacido con ellos y hasta haciendo el ridículo a veces. Por lo menos si tú te caes no es por seguir la tendencia, sino por ser como realmente eres. No te avergüences de eso Bella.- Comenté en voz alta para que los demás me escucharan y de paso guiñándole un ojo. Ella soltó una risita y asintió. Me levanté y le tendí la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-Gracias otra vez- Susurró cuando nos sentamos juntas.

-No hay por qué Bells, es la verdad- La chica hizo un gesto de sorpresa cuando dije aquel apodo pero no dijo nada.- Presiento que seremos grandes amigos- Mencioné sin poder contenerme. Ella volvió a asentir mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa cálida. Se notaba a leguas que no era una persona habladora.

El profesor llegó cinco minutos después, Bella y yo nos concentramos en la pizarra, donde el señor Bones explicaba algo que no llegué a comprender del todo. Luego de una hora, mi mente divagaba con unicornios voladores, hace media que me había rendido con los ejercicios que debía practicar. Bella se encontraba en la misma situación que yo, solo que ésta dibujaba garabatos en un borrador con gesto ausente.

Cuando la campana sonó, ambas salimos prácticamente corriendo hacia el pasillo, solo que Bella trastabilló y casi cae si no fuera porque la agarré justo a tiempo. Me agradeció torpemente y yo no hice más que reír ante su mueca avergonzada.

-¿Por qué tan triste?- Pregunté cuando nos sentamos en una mesa vacía en la cafetería. Desde que habíamos llegado, ella buscaba algo con la vista sin cesar. Algo que no encontró ya que su expresión fue de descontento absoluto. Cuando yo hablé, abrió sus ya de por si grandes ojos oscuros y me miró escandalizada.

-¡No estoy triste!- Exclamó aunque nada convencida. La miré alzando una ceja y recordando involuntariamente que Jasper había hecho ese gesto esa misma mañana.

-No nací ayer Bells - Comenté divertida- Pero si no quieres decirme nada no te culpo, apenas nos conocemos- Le sonreí. Por sus muecas pude deducir que se debatía internamente entre decirme lo que le pasaba o no. Esa chica era como un libro abierto, era tan fácil leer sus expresiones...

-Sí, nos conocemos hace poco pero por alguna razón creo que puedo confiar en ti- Dijo jugando con sus cabellos.- No me decepciones- Agregó con tono severo.

- ¡Calma fiera!- Reí ante su expresión- Puedes confiar totalmente en mí- Le aseguré esta vez seria.

-Bien, sabes que tú también puedes confiar en mí- Me dijo a su vez. Asentí puesto que me había quedado muda ante esas palabras. La verdad era que por más que quisiera hablar con ella con sinceridad sobre mí, no podía hacerlo. El bichito de la culpabilidad me picó con fuerza pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, lo ignoré.

- Bueno, basta de sentimentalismo, ¿qué sucede Bells?- La muchacha se sonrojó levemente.

- Es que... yo... emm...- Balbuceaba sin sentido.

- ¿Será que hoy no vino el joven de cabellos cobrizos?- Cuestioné suspicazmente. Su rostro se encendió como farolito de navidad pero no lo negó, tan solo me miró suplicante.

- ¿Tan obvio es?- Preguntó con los puños apretados.

- Un poco si, por lo menos para mí. Aunque no creo que él se haya dado cuenta aún.-Dije recordando la noche anterior cuando Edward la había llamado.

- Él es demasiado perfecto, nunca se fijaría en mí- Se lamentó la muchacha.

- ¡No seas pesimista! Yo creo que tienes todas a tu favor. Pienso que a él le pasa lo mismo que a ti, tan solo hay que darle un empujoncito. Tu eres bellísima Bella, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

-¡Wow, veo que no pierdes el tiempo!- Dijo alguien detrás mío produciéndome escalofríos. Miré hacia arriba encontrándome con el rostro de Jasper a tan solo centímetros del mío. Fruncí el ceño y me aleje de él como si su presencia quemara.

-¿Acaso quieres que nos besemos accidentalmente?- Pregunté mirando hacia otro lado intentando calmar a mi corazón desbocado. Por el rabillo del ojo, noté como Bella nos miraba confundida. El rubio soltó una carcajada limpia a la vez que pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros. -Ya se emocionó- Murmuré por lo bajo.

-Eres genial- Comentó divertido luego de que terminara de reír por segunda vez.

-¿Qué tiene de genial que te acuse de tener tendencias homosexuales?- Objetó Rosalie haciendo acto de presencia en ese momento.

-Tu no entenderías Rose, Chris es el dueño de mi corazón desde que me preparó tremendo desayuno esta mañana.- Dijo Jasper como si estuviera hablando del clima. Rosalie frunció el ceño. -¿Qué? ¿A ti tampoco te parece gracioso?- Preguntó mirando a Bella que en ese momento no perdía detalles de aquella discusión. La joven rió durante algunos segundos haciendo que Rose relajara su gesto.

-Nunca cambiaras- Suspiró trágicamente. Jasper le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

La campana sonó anunciando que la hora del almuerzo había terminado. Yo no había probado bocado alguno pero ahora ya nada podía hacer. Rose tomó a Jasper del brazo y se lo llevó alegando que tenían que tratar un tema de suma importancia. Bella y yo nos encaminamos hacia nuestra próxima clase, que por suerte, también compartíamos juntas.

-Hey Chris, hay algo que quiero preguntarte...-Dijo Bells apenada- Si no quieres decírmelo, lo entiendo, sé que es un tema delicado- Se apresuró a decir. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar de los nervios.

-Dispara- Murmuré mirando hacia todos lados, ¡no había durado ni dos días! me lamenté.

-¿Eres gay?- Preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos. Me quedé inmóvil.- ¡Chris! ¿Estás bien?- Dudó deteniéndose al lado mío.- No hace falta que respondas, solo que...-Comenzó a farfullar sobre lo tonta que era cuando la detuve con un gesto de manos.

-¡Hey Bells, tranquila! Yo... tal vez lo sea- Sonreí misteriosamente a la vez que reanudaba la marcha. -O tal vez no- dije en voz un poco más alta para que me escuchara, no sé cuál fue su cara ya que Bella se quedó paralizada en el mismo lugar en el que se había detenido anteriormente. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras mis pies se movían por si solos. Cada vez esto de ser chico se complicaba un poco más;

"pero nadie dijo que debías seguir las reglas al paso de la letra" dijo la vocesita de esa misma mañana, la vocesita que se encontraba en algún rincón de mi mente.

"Cierto" Concordé con ella mientras sonreía traviesamente.

* * *

><p><em>Chiiiiiiiiiiiiicasos Agustina (Alias Mimi) se reporta con un nuevo capitulo :D_

_¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo acá, esta semana terminé las clases, solo me falta ir a rendir Ingles a Cambridge (Además del cole, estudio en un instituto de ingles y en otro de música) Igual, eso no viene al caso xD_

_Quería comentarles que ahora que tengo más tiempo libre, tengo planeado hacer un fanfic paralelo a éste, con la historia de Bella y Edward, y ¿por qué no? otra con la historia de Rose y Emmett._

_Pero por ahora, la que voy a hacer es la de Ed&Bell. No quiero embromarme con muchas historias porque al final no voy a terminar ninguna xD _

_Si les gusta esta idea, porfas, no se abstengan de comentar. Si se su opinión, más rápido me pongo manos a la obra y comienzo a publicarla :B_  
><em>Si quieren, pueden seguirme en twitter: <strong> heymimi_yup<strong> (Ahi voy a ir dando adelantos e información sobre los capítulos) también pueden agregarme a facebook: **Fuwa Sayum**i, ahí pueden contactarme y si quieren dar ideas para los próximos capítulos :)_

_En cuanto a este cap, vemos como Alice se va acostumbrando aunque sea un poquito a Jazz. O por lo menos ya no balbucea cuando éste le habla. También vemos como la relación entre Chris y Bella se va profundizando (No saben lo que le espera a la pobre de Bells) Y también conocemos los sentimientos de Isa por Eddie (Aunque de todas formas, era sabido xD). _

_¿Qué sucederá con nuestros protagonistas en el próximo capitulo? No se pierdan la próxima publicación de... _

**¡Extravagant Challenge!**

_Jajaja creo que quedó muy telenovelesco eso xD  
>¡Besosssssssss!<em>


	9. Chapter 8

**Extravagant Challenge**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>_Alice deseaba ser una actriz con todo su ser, pero para eso debía cumplir con un requisito que su padre le había impuesto:  
>¡Fingir ser un chico!<br>Ella aceptó feliz, pero... ¿Y si las cosas no fueran tan fáciles como ella pensaba? ¿Podrá Alice ocultar su verdadera identidad?  
>¿O un atractivo rubio descubrirá quien es realmente?<p>

* * *

><p><em> Cap 8<br>_

En la clase de literatura hablamos de música, libros y cuestionamos el atuendo que llevaba puesto el profesor. Nuestra charla parecía de chicas, y es que en verdad lo era.

Bella en poco tiempo logró agradarme, era una de esas chicas simples, no de esas que lo único que les preocupa es cumplir con su dieta ridícula o estar al último grito de la moda. Ella tenía algo más que eso en la cabeza.

- Oye Chris… ¿Emmett sabe de eso?- Interrogó Bella.

- ¿De qué?

- De eso… "eso"- Me dijo abriendo los ojos más grandes y mirando hacia abajo.

Entendí a la perfección a lo que se refería pero para mí conveniencia me hice la desentendida.

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres Bells…- Simulé con cara extrañada.

Estaba a punto de responderme en cuanto el profesor interrumpió nuestra charla.

-Señorita Swan y compañía ¿podrían decirme como sigue el libro para enterarnos de que han seguido la clase?- Requirió el profesor con poca paciencia.

- ..."Ojos, pondré mi descanso eterno y sacudiré  
>El yugo de las estrellas enemigas quitándolo de esta carne harta del mundo.<br>Ojos, mirad por última vez.  
>Brazos, dad vuestro último abrazo.<br>Y vosotros, labios puertas del aliento, sellad con legítimo beso una concesión sin término a la muerte rapaz"... –Contestó Bella dejando mudo al profesor y permitiéndole continuar la clase sin más que acotar.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?- Pregunte admirada.

-Amo a Shakespeare, a él y a todas sus obras… creo que he leído Romeo Y Julieta como unas once veces.

-¡Eso fue fascinante! Lo has dejado sin habla.- conteste riéndome por lo bajo.

-Gracias Chris, ah y por cierto, no se te da bien el hacerte el idiota- Replicó y sonó la campana.

Definitivamente había subestimado a Bella. Ahora viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, creo que sí tendría de que cuidarme.

A la salida del instituto fui con ella al estacionamiento, allí me encontraría con Emmett para volver a casa y de paso acompañe a Bella hasta su vehículo. Era una camioneta añoradeja y un poco estropeada de un rojo deslucido.

-¿Tienes quien te lleve?- Preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

-Si, Emmett llegará en cualquier momento.-

-Ok, en ese caso nos veremos mañana Chris- me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y se subió a su dinosaurio.

Al encender el motor este hizo un ruido estruendoso y luego sonó como si fuera un perro gigante con catarro. Pensé que luego de esos truenos iba a arrancar pero no se movió de su lugar mientras Bella seguía fornida al volante. De un momento a otro ágilmente se bajo de la camioneta y cerró de un portazo la puerta.

-¿Crees que Emmett tendrá problema al llevarme?- Pregunto con una sonrisilla incómoda.

Estaba a punto de partirme de la risa pero temía que ella lo tomara como una ofensa.

-No creo- respondí.

Luego de esperar una hora y contar los autos que se iban, apareció Emmett, junto con Edward, Mike, Jasper y Rosalie riendo por detrás.

Automáticamente vi como la cara de Bella cambiaba al ver a Edward, sus mejillas se encendieron.

-Emmett, Bella a tenido un problema con su camioneta ¿Podrías alcanzarla?-le pregunté.

-¡Claro!, ¿Qué pasó Bell, le vendiste la camioneta a un arqueólogo? – se burló.

-Sí, y sabes… abandonaron la búsqueda de tu cerebro- Acto seguido todos estallaron en risas.

Mike, Edward, Emmett, Bella y yo nos dirigimos al auto de mi primo y los hermanos Hale se fueron en el convertible de Rosalie.

Antes de subir me aseguré de que Bella quedara junto a Edward en el asiento de atrás pero para la mala suerte de ella, Mike subió antes que yo, lo que produjo que quedaran Edward, Bella y Mike en el asiento de atrás y yo adelante con mi primo, genial.

Todo el camino me percate de que Mike miraba como idiota a Bella con escasas intenciones de disimular, mientras que Edward por su parte se limitó todo el tiempo a mirar por la ventanilla. El ambiente era un tanto incómodo y seguramente lo era más para ella que tenia a una mosca más que molesta a su lado y no dejaba de mirarla como si fuera algo sumamente raro.

-Bella no me dijiste que le paso al fósil de tu auto- dijo Emmett.

-No lo sé, simplemente no arrancó- Respondió un tanto extrañada.

-Es que es de la época Arcaica, ya esta veterano, tendrías que cambiarlo, no sé como todavía no te quedaste sorda con el ruido que hace… -parloteaba Emmett.

-Gracias por tu preocupación Emmett pero no es tu asunto. Además no lo pienso cambiar.-concluyó ella con un deje de molestia.

Seguimos el camino escuchando música. Traté un par de veces de sacarle conversación a Edward pero fue imposible. Mike no dejó de mirar a bella en ningún momento y en reiteradas veces le pregunto cómo estuvo su día en el instituto, creo que no se daba cuenta que llevaba preguntándole lo mismo como cuatro veces.

Al llegar a casa de Bella, Edward se bajó del auto para que ella pudiera salir.

-Adiós chicos y gracias- Nos saludo antes de bajar.

- De nada y recuerda que tienes que ir a buscar al abuelo- le gritó Emmett refiriéndose a la camioneta.

Bella bajo del auto y se topó con Edward y automáticamente Mike se pegó a la ventanilla para mirar.

-Baja el vidrio o lo vas a babear- le advirtió Emmett.

Ella se sonrojó al mirar fijamente a Edward y este mostró indiferencia en su presencia. La verdad es que no entendía a Edward. Me daba la sensación de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella pero por alguna razón se mostraba frió y eso hacía que Bells dudara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-Adiós Edward- musitó la muchacha con la cabeza baja.

Edward que hasta ese entonces no había puesto sus ojos en ella, se acercó y besó su mejilla tiernamente. Si ella estaba roja hasta ese momento ahora era específicamente un tomate.

-Adiós Bella, si necesitas que te ayude a traer tu auto me llamas.- propuso Edward y ahí entendí que no todos dormían.

Al llegar a casa, luego de dejar a un Edward pensativo y un Mike resentido, lo primero que hice fue ir directo hacia el refrigerador, no había comido nada durante el almuerzo y mi estómago rugía, no me sorprendió el ver que Emmett también me seguía.

Luego de comer decidí llamar a mi padre. La ultima vez que hablé con él fue hace dos días y luego de sus llamadas solía quedar un poco desanimada, el siempre quería que volviera a casa a como dé lugar.

Marqué el número de su oficina y esperé.

- Brandon's company ¿En qué podemos servirle? – Era María la secretaria de mi padre, conocía perfectamente su voz.

-¡María soy yo Alice! Por favor comunícame con mi padre.- solicité.

-¡Oh jovencita! Si, de inmediato.- me comunicó.

Luego de escuchar una molesta musiquita mi padre por fin se acordó de atender mi llamada.

-Al pequeña ¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto.

- Bien papi, las cosas van muy bien y la convivencia con Emmett… soportable.-comenté.

-Que bueno, ¿Cuándo piensas volver? Esto está durando demasiado.

- Durará lo suficiente para demostrarte lo que quiero.- aseguré.

-Vamos Alice... ¿Sigues con eso?.

-Papa, ¡ no lo pienso dejar! Sabes cuales son mis sueños y no pienso renunciar hasta demostrarte que soy capaz...

-Alice esto es una tontería, deja esos sueños de niña y compórtate como la señorita que eres…vuelva a casa hija- Me reprochó.

- No lo haré, terminaré con esto.

-Como quieras, de todas formas se que volverás… tengo una oficina junto a mi despacho que se que te agradara. Te acostumbraras hija y algún día entenderás que yo solo quiero tu bien.

-Solo déjame ser- supliqué.

-¡Alice entiende que no estás tomando el camino correcto!

-¡Basta papá, se lo que quiero y no me detendré hasta lograrlo! Lo siento si no cumplo con tus expectativas-.

-Me decepcionas hija- Agregó luego de una breve pausa.

-Lo siento señor.- contesté y corté la llamada.

Salí de la casa para tomar un poco de aire. Necesitaba pensar en lo que pasaba y recapacitar, sabía que mis pensamientos no iban a cambiar por que tenía bien en claro lo que quería pero el no tener el apoyo de mi padre era algo que me dolía.

Camine por las calles sin un rumbo ya un poco a oscuras hasta que escuché su voz.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- me interrogó.

Al darme la vuelta me topé con unos ojos color miel y una cara a pocos centímetros de la mía mirándome fijamente.

-¡Jasper, me asustaste! Solo salí a caminar un poco.- Respondí luego de un momento.

-¿A estas horas Chris? No sabía que te gustara la caminata, bueno de hecho no se mucho de ti – respondió con una suave sonrisa.

-Solo necesitaba despejarme- agregué.

Empezamos a caminar juntos. Mi cara debe haber sido muy obvia por que Jasper se percató de lo mal que estaba y preguntó si quería hablar de algo en especial, al principio me negué y trate de ocultar mi tristeza pero luego de que el insistiera solté lo que tenia dentro. Obviamente no todo, solo el hecho de que mi padre no me escuchara y entendiera.

-¿Es esa la verdadera razón por la cual viniste a vivir con Emmett un tiempo?-preguntó.

-Si, creo que esa es la verdadera razón.- le contesté.

-Sabes, a mi me pasa lo mismo… Soy el ser mas incomprendido del mundo, creo que tendrías que vivir cien años conmigo y tal vez recién podrías empezar a entenderme un poco.

-A mi no me eres difícil de entender Jasper-

- Apenas me conoces.-agregó- Pero eso no importa, aquí el tema eres tú. Sé que es difícil llevarse bien con tus padres, sino dímelo a mí.- agregó con una risa irónica- Mi padre es un sordo y mi madre una ciega, perdón si suena mal pero esos son los sobrenombres que les he dado. Mi padre nunca escucha lo que le digo y siempre me construye caminos que no quiero y mi madre se hace de no ver con tal de complacerlo.

-Debe ser muy difícil. Yo no tengo madre, bueno si la tuve pero ella murió. Mi padre se encargo de criarme y siempre cumplió todos mis caprichos pero siento que el cariño lo olvidó.

-¿No crees que es duro para tu padre? Digo, para mí lo sería, criar un hijo no es fácil... y menos si es un loco como tú- Rió.

-Si lo sé, pero no entiendo por qué elige por mí.

-Porque quiere tú bien Chris, se preocupa. Cada uno tiene su forma de querer, no todos podemos expresarla tan fácilmente. A algunos nos cuesta más que a otros o simplemente nos olvidamos de hacerlo. Nos preocupamos por qué esa persona a la que tanto queremos esté bien y olvidamos lo más importante, que es demostrarle cariño. Ten por seguro que tu padre te ama, solo que debe ser difícil para él si te ve caer o que falles ya que eres lo que más ama y tiene miedo de perderte.

Era como si Jasper pudiera sentir lo que yo sentía. Cada palabra que me decía me hacia razonar y me consolaba, el estar cerca de el me hacia bien y más cuando me miraba fijamente para hablarme.

-Gracias por escucharme Jasper- dije.

-Para eso son los amigos Chris- Me sonrió y depositó una mano en mi hombro.

-Jasper ¿Por que discutes con tus padres? ¿Qué es lo que ellos no entienden?- Me animé a preguntar.

Luego de una páusame respondió.

-Quiero ser escritor pero como único hijo varón, mi padre quiere que me encargue del negocio familiar de autos. -Contestó con melancolía.

Comprendí que Jasper y yo teníamos más cosas en común de las que podría haber imaginado y al mirarlo a los ojos y ver esa dulce mirada color miel comprendí por fin, que estaba enamorada de el.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Lamento haberlas hecho esperar pero es que estaba muy atareada estudiando para las materias y no podía escribir el cap u.u

Pero aca esta

Bueno como siempre muchisisisimas gracias por seguirnos en esta historia!

Nos leemos pronto

Kassi


	10. Chapter 9

**Extravagant Challenge**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes no nos pertenecen, si fuera por mi, Emmett estaría atado a una cama, sin posibilidades de moverse y a mi entera disposición :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>Alice deseaba ser una actriz con todo su ser, pero para eso debía cumplir con un requisito que su padre le había impuesto:_  
><em>¡Fingir ser un chico!<em>  
><em>Ella aceptó feliz, pero... ¿Y si las cosas no fueran tan fáciles como ella pensaba? ¿Podrá Alice ocultar su verdadera identidad?<em>  
><em>¿O un atractivo rubio descubrirá quien es realmente?<em>

* * *

><p>Junto a Jazz, caminamos hasta la mansión Cullen y allí nos despedimos desganadamente. Al entrar, vi a mi primo dormido en el sofá con los brazos tendidos de una forma extraña y en una posición que parecía incómoda. En su mano derecha reposaba su celular último modelo.<p>

-Ally...- Murmuró. Fue en ese instante en el que me percaté de lo preocupado que podía haber estado en mi ausencia. Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y vi que la batería estaba agotada. Con un poco de esfuerzo logré despertar a Emmett que luego de regañarme durante algunos minutos se fue a su habitación. Yo por mi parte me quede sentada en el sillón observando fijamente el teléfono que reposaba en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado luego de cortarle a mi padre. Decidí que al otro día lo llamaría e intentaría hablar civilizadamente con él.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, tomé el cargador y lo conecté al celular. Esperé varios segundos hasta que terminara de prenderse por completo. Una, dos, tres, diez y hasta 17 llamadas perdidas fueron las que marcaba el móvil, cuatro de mi padre y 13 de Emmett. Sonreí abatida.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hice fue prepararle un suculento desayuno a Emmett, se lo llevé a su cuarto y luego bajé a la sala para poder llamar a mi padre, hablamos tranquilamente, se disculpó por ser tan insistente.

-Ya papá, se que crees que es lo mejor para mi, pero solo te pido que me dejes intentarlo, lo necesito... quiero saber que puedo hacerlo.

-Pero si fallas...

-Si fallo lo haré con la frente en alto sabiendo que lo intenté. –Lo corté. – Solo... te necesito papá, necesito que me apoyes en esto, por favor... quiero que estés a mi lado, eres el único al que tengo, no te alejes de mi.- Supliqué. Escuché su suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Bien, por ahora... hazlo. – Su voz dura se suavizó al decir- Nunca te abandonaré pequeña. Tanto tú como la diablilla son lo más importante que tengo en esta vida. Jamás, escucha, jamás, las dejaré. Sabes como soy, un viejo cascarrabias que tal vez no les da la suficiente atención pero sin ustedes nada de lo que he hecho tendría sentido.

-Lo se papi, te extraño.

-Y yo a ti princesa.- Hizo una pausa.- Esto no significa que haya desistido en lo que a tu futuro se refiere. Solo es... una pequeña tregua.- Carraspeó sonoramente- Se está haciendo tarde, supongo que debes prepararte para ir al instituto. Nos veremos pronto hija.- Dijo rápidamente. Sonreí tiernamente, ahora comprendía que esa era su forma de demostrar cariño.

-Tienes razón, adiós viejo cascarrabias, ¡te quiero!- Lo escuché refunfuñar por lo bajo, luego se despidió y cortó. Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de mis labios, me sentía con la suficiente energía como para levantar diez elefantes. Bueno, tal vez eso fue demasiado exagerado, pero es que me notaba tan ligera y feliz...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado varias semanas ya desde la ultima conversación con mi padre. Las cosas por suerte iban bien. Mi relación con Bella y Rose había avanzado, la ultima a veces me dirigía miradas raras que no sabia como interpretar. Recuerdo que en una ocasión me había abordado al finalizar el almuerzo. Me había hecho preguntas extrañas; si me interesaba alguna chica de allí, cuál era mi tipo, si había tenido novia antes... Si no fuera porque estaba enterada de que a Rosalie le gustaba mi primo (todos lo sabían pero ella se hacía la difícil y con razón), podría haber jurado que estaba interesada en mi. Pero tan pronto como esa idea cruzo mi cabeza, se fue. Mi sexto sentido me decía que debía tener mucho cuidado con ella en cuanto a mi forma de actuar con Jasper. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que ellos eran mellizos y por alguna tonta razón eso me hacia pensar que Rosalie notaba mis fuertes sentimientos por su hermano. Quizá yo era demasiado obvia cuando él estaba cerca mío. O podía ser que yo estaba demasiado paranoica. No lo sé. Para mi suerte, aquella vez Bella fue quien me sacó del apuro. Con la excusa de que llegaríamos tarde a nuestra clase (que por cierto, era verdad) me tomó del brazo y partimos a nuestro salón apresuradamente, dejando a una Rose con una mueca de pura frustración.

-Gracias Bells, te debo una.-Le dije mientras pasaba mi brazo izquierdo por sus hombros.

-¡Que va! No es nada... solo me debes un helado- Dijo soltando una sonrisilla. La piqué con el dedo en las costillas reiteradas veces hasta que no aguantó y soltó una carcajada. Todos a nuestro alrededor se detuvieron y nos observaron detenidamente. Bella, roja como siempre pidió disculpas torpemente.

-No deberías disculparte- Le recriminé- Ellos son solo... ¡auch!- Alguien me había dado un buen empujón mientras hablaba.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas Brandon!- Gruñó Mike pasando por mi lado. Detrás de él iba Edward que ni siquiera nos dirigió una mirada.

"¿Y a éstos que les sucede?" Pensé en mi fuero interno. Bella se removió bajo mi brazo y fue en ese instante que comprendí. "Vaya par de idiotas celosos" Rodé los ojos. Mi afinidad con Newton y Edward había disminuido bastante desde que comencé a pasar mas tiempo con la joven de cabello castaño. Mientras que Mike se mostraba más agresivo hacia mi persona Masen se había vuelto mas huraño con todos.  
>La mirada de Bella se dirigió hacia Edward con tristeza.<p>

-¿Por que no hablas con él?- Le pregunté cuando ellos se perdieron de vista.

- No tengo el valor para hacerlo, hay veces en las que me trata bien pero hay otras en las que es todo lo contrario... como hace un momento.-La voz de Bella se convirtió en un susurro.

-Eso es porque está celoso- Comenté palmeando su cabeza.

-¿Celoso de qué?- Se extrañó.

- Pues de mí, boba. Soy un chico.

-Pero tu eres...-

- Pero éso él no lo sabe, ¿o sí?.- Bella negó fervientemente.- No sabe que quien en realidad me gusta es Jasper. Entonces es obvio que se sienta amenazado por un chico nuevo, que ademas de ser guapísimo, se lleva de maravillas con su Bella Genio*- Afirmé guiñándole un ojo. Bella sonrió contrariada.  
>En clases no recuerdo que sucedió, mi mente divagaba en cosas sin importancia. Mi mirada se dirigía todo el tiempo hacia la ventana a mi derecha, a lo lejos se veían los arboles mecerse con el viento.<p>

-Señor Brandon.

El cielo con tan solo unas pocas nubes sobre él...

-¡Señor Brandon!

Un día estupendo para tratarse de Forks...

-¡CHRISTIAN BRANDON!

-¿Ah?- Miré a quien me llamaba para darme cuenta de que se trataba nada mas ni nada menos que de el profesor Bale.

-¿Muy interesante es lo que hay fuera de la ventana?- Cuestionó el profesor. Se asomó lentamente a ella y observó con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿No puede esperar hasta que termine la hora para mirar muchachas?- Preguntó molesto.

-¿Qué?- Mi cara de seguro mostraba desconcierto. No entendía a que se refería el señor Bale.

- ¡No se haga el tonto! Ese grupo de niñatas son lo único que se ve desde aquí.- Dijo enfadado señalando un punto especifico en el vidrio. -No puede ser - Murmuró instantes después. Pegó su cara al vidrio como si de un psicópata se tratase y cinco segundos más tarde absolutamente todos los adolescentes de la clase se asomaron a las ventanas disponibles.

En aquel momento las chicas que el señor Bale había mencionado caminaban hacia el lado opuesto de un bulto tirado en medio del suelo. -Es... es ése ¿Emmett McCarty?

-¿Qué?- Mis ojos se dirigieron a la masa que habían denominado como mi primo y ¡O casualidad! el profesor no se había equivocado, ese sí era Emmett. Lo que no entendía era la razón por la cual él estaba tirado. Que yo supiera, a pesar de ser un vago todavía no era un vagabundo. Miré extrañada la escena, había algo que no cuadraba. Busqué algún indicio hasta que por fin di con él. Rosalie Hale. La rubia estaba sentada en un banco que había debajo de un árbol, por esa razón es que a primeras no se la notaba. Su rostro parcialmente cubierto por las sombras que proporcionaba el árbol, mostraba una mueca de satisfacción. Reía ligeramente (o eso creía yo) y le hablaba al bulto que tenía por primo.

El profesor ordenó que todos volvieran a sus asientos y luego me dijo en voz monótona -Brandon, tú que eres el primo, ve a buscarlo y llévalo a la enfermería.-Luego giró y esperó a que yo saliera de la clase para continuar con la lección.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos desiertos, comencé a dar saltitos y a tararear una canción. Cuando llegué a donde se encontraba mi primo, transformé mi semblante alegre a uno más serio y busqué a Emmett con la mirada. Lo encontré acostado en el césped, en un lugar apartado, con los brazos tendidos y la mirada perdida.

-Hey feo, ¿que te sucedió?- Le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado. Sus ojos se enfocaron en mi con alarma.

-Ah, eres tu enana, casi me da algo. ¿Por que no se escuchan tus pasos cuando caminas?-Me reprochó.

-No es mi culpa ser delicada al caminar- Murmuré mientras pasaba mis manos por sus cabellos en una suave caricia.-Pero no cambies de tema, te vi desde la ventana de mi clase en el suelo hecho un bollo. En realidad, todos mis compañeros te vieron... hasta el profesor Bale.-Comenté. -¿Por que estabas tirado? ¿Y por que Rosalie en vez de ayudarte se reía?- Emmett se cubrió los ojos y suspiró fuerte.

-Soy un idiota- Fue todo lo que dijo. Yo esperé pacientemente a que continuara pero él parecía encontrarse en algún tipo de trance porque luego de decir aquello no volvió a abrir la boca.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Lo interrogué. Emmett me miró por entre sus manos que cubrían prácticamente todo su rostro.

-Ella... ella me dijo que yo no servía para adular a las chicas. Intenté convencerla de lo contrario cuando justo aparecieron unas de primero. Creí que era la ocasión perfecta para demostrarle que soy genial, pero al parecer ellas pensaban igual que Rose. Una del grupo me dio un golpe en mis muy preciadas gemelas. Fue horrible.-Dijo sentándose de pronto. La forma en que lo dijo me hizo recordar al burro de Shrek (*)

-¿Qué fue lo que les dijiste?

Mi primo no respondió de inmediato, sino que se pasó una mano por el cabello corto que yo había despeinado y me observó apenado. Yo alcé una ceja y lo mire escéptica.

-Es que ahora que lo pienso, creo que si fue una estupidez lo que dije.

-Emmett.

-Como quisiera ser Dogui* para que me mates a mordiscos, perra.-Dijo abruptamente.

-¿Es enserio?

-Si.

-...- No pude contenerme y comencé a reír como desquiciada.- De veras Emm, ¿"perra"?- Mi primo era un idiota a cuadros. -Creo que esta vez soy yo quien debe darte clases sobre el arte de cautivar. Pero por ahora, debemos ir a la enfermería, el profesor me dejó salir diciendo que debía llevarte allí.

Emmett masculló por lo bajo, se levantó y me tendió una mano. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el instituto pero a ultimo momento me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hacia su Jeep.

-No pienso ir a ese lugar, huele a remedios y a desinfectante. Ademas la enfermera siempre quiere quitarme la ropa, por mas de que le diga que solo es un dolor de cabeza... Vieja pervertida.-Yo solo rodé los ojos. No creía en lo que decía, mi primo era demasiado exagerado. Me dejé llevar por él hasta que nos subimos a su carro.

-¿Nos vamos así, sin más?- Lo cuestioné.

-Sip, ¿alguna objeción?- Preguntó solemne. Lo miré de soslayo, tenía una sonrisa socarrona en la cara, como si supiera lo que yo estaba pensando.

-No- Dije enfurruñada. Era mentira, en realidad quería ver a Jasper una vez más antes de volver a casa, pero no pensaba decirle eso a Emmett.

-Ajá, claro que si.- Comentó divertido.

Volví mi vista hacia la ventanilla con el ceño fruncido, las casas y los árboles a nuestro alrededor pasaban de una manera impresionantemente rápida. No me molestaba, yo amaba la velocidad.

-Te urge alejarte del instituto, ¿verdad?- Emmett gruñó en respuesta.- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Rosalie?

-Nada.- Me envió una mirada sombría y así, dio por terminada la conversación. Lo que quedó del transcurso del viaje lo pasamos en un silencio incómodo.

Al llegar a la mansión, Emmett se fue directo a su cuarto. Nunca lo había visto de tan mal humor, al parecer Rose era la única que podía dejarlo en ese estado. Suspiré y fui a cambiarme. Me puse una sudadera de mi primo que él me había regalado un año atrás y unas bermudas color marrón. ¿Por que me vestía como chico si no había nadie que me viera?  
>No lo sé. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho me sorprendí un poco. Tal vez el fingir ser chico estaba afectando mi sentido por la moda.<p>

Unas horas después, luego de haber respondido algunos e-mails de mis amigos de la otra ciudad, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunté en voz alta mientras me acercaba.

-¡Yo, Jasper!- ¿Jasper? Abrí la puerta y efectivamente era él. Su cabello rubio estaba todo revuelto. Llevaba puestos unos jeans desteñidos y sueltos, una playera de los Rolling Stones y unas zapatillas negras. Sus manos estaban ocultas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Sonreía ligeramente aunque un brillo en su mirada me hizo sentir que estaba molesto. Lo dejé pasar y luego cerré la puerta.

-¿Quieres beber algo?- Jazz aceptó por lo que fui a la cocina y le serví un vaso de limonada de una jarra que había en la nevera, luego me serví uno a mí.

-Gracias.-Dijo aceptando el vaso luego de sentarse en el sofá junto a mí.

-¿Qué sucede Jazz? Te noto irritado- Expliqué. El tomó un gran sorbo de limonada antes de responder.

-Nada importante, solo que Rose interrumpió mi preciada siesta para saber como se encontraba "su tonto osito de peluche"-Dijo haciendo un gesto de comillas con los dedos.-No le digas que te dije su apodo secreto- Agregó rápidamente- No quiero que me vuelva a echar la bronca, esta muy susceptible... creo que está en sus días- Terció el rubio con desagrado. Sonreí con ganas antes de beber un poco de mi limonada.- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Emmett?

-En su habitación, encerrado.- Mi semblante se ensombreció. -No se que habrá sucedido para que esté tan deprimido. Nunca lo había visto así- Dije un poco angustiada.

-Pelea de parejas- Apuntó Jasper.- Aunque ellos aun no lo son, pero ¡dah! no creo que les falte mucho para serlo, no se que es lo que los detiene, ambos se aman- Meditó en voz alta.- Supongo que dado el momento ellos se darán cuenta por si solos... ¿Quieres ir a jugar a las maquinitas?- Preguntó cambiando de tema de forma drástica.

-¿Maquinitas?-Pregunté sin entender.

- Si, maquinitas arcade. Pium pium, bam bam, ese tipo de cosas.

- No entiendo- Dije realmente perdida.

- Esas maquinas en las que pones una moneda y mueves palancas y aprietas botones.- Dijo mirándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par. -No me digas que nunca has jugado.

-Ahh claro, claro. Esas maquinitas...-Mi voz se perdió en un murmullo. Me removí incómoda en mi asiento.

-¡No puedo creerlo! -Exclamó Jasper. Se levantó del sofá en un santiamén y también me levantó a mi.- Vamos- Me dijo y me tomó de la mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sacoa entertainment" rezaba el letrero del lugar en el cual nos encontrábamos en ese momento. Habíamos llegado hace casi diez minutos, la cara de Jasper era la de un niño de 10 años. Fuimos directo a cambiar dinero por fichas, luego me arrastró a una de las maquinas.

-Yo voy a jugar al Metal Slug(#), dime que lo has escuchado nombrar al menos...

-Por supuesto que lo conozco.

-¿Ya lo jugaste?

-No, eso si que no. -Lo miré contrariada.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer- Dijo mirándome de reojo mientras insertaba una moneda en la ranura de la maquina.- Ven, tu de este lado y yo de este otro.-Me indicó un espacio entre él y otra maquina. El juego comenzó y a los quince segundos yo ya había perdido. Jasper, concentrado en disparar a diestro y siniestro, dijo entre dientes por el esfuerzo- Busca otra ficha del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón así puedes seguir jugando- Luego volvió a enfrascarse en la partida y por esa razón no vio el sonrojo que amenazó mis mejillas cuando me di cuenta de lo que implicaba conseguir la bendita moneda(##).

Con cuidado y cierta vacilación, metí la mano en el bolsillo... realmente quería que la tierra me tragase. Saqué un par de fichas en vez de una sola para no tener que repetir la acción de hace unos instantes y volví a jugar, esta vez intentando dar mi mayor esfuerzo.

_( 40 minutos más tarde) _

-Vaya, aprendes rápido Chris- Mencionó Jasper cuando se nos acabaron todas las fichas. Sonreí por el cumplido, a decir verdad, me había sorprendido lo buena que había resultado para los juegos. Poder seguir el ritmo de Jazz al jugar me había costado unas cuantas monedas menos de lo esperado. Íbamos de camino a una pizzeria cercana. Habíamos jugado un buen rato y habíamos gastado una buena cantidad de dinero, pero nos divertimos mucho.- Pero sigo sin entender, ¿cómo nunca antes habías jugado?

-Yo...- ¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza el jugar ese tipo de juegos? ¿O que mi padre siempre dijo que las niñas debían hacer cosas de niñas?- No lo sé. Nunca tuve la oportunidad- Terminé diciendo. Era verdad. Allí donde vivía, los locales de juegos escaseaban.

-Vida dura.

-Totalmente, no puedo creer como viví todos estos años sin ésto. ¡Es genial!- Continuamos hablando sobre juegos hasta que llegamos a la pizzeria. Pedimos una napolitana. La cajera de aquella noche no nos quitaba la vista de encima, al parecer no sabia elegir entre la frescura de Jasper y la ternura que yo emanaba. Pero al terminar de comer, cuando fuimos a pagar, optó por darle su número a Jazz. Éste rió por lo bajo y le guiñó un ojo, yo hervía de furia.

-Bueno... creo que ya es tiempo de que me vaya, Rose debe estar caminando por las paredes, olvidé decirle como se encontraba su osito.

-Te compadezco- Reí divertida.

-Nos vemos Chris, tal vez mañana podamos seguir practicando...

-Claro, me encantaría.- Sonreí felizmente. Se despidió de mí al llegar a un camino que se bifurcaba en dos calles. Cuando su cabellera rubia se perdió de vista, fue que me di cuenta de que aun me quedaban diez cuadras por caminar hasta llegar a la mansión. Con un poco de temor, apresuré mis pasos.  
>Suspiré de alivio al abrir la puerta de la casa, yo no era de esas personas miedosas, pero por alguna razón, esa noche producía una extraña sensación de desasosiego en mí.<p>

Aquella vez, Emmett no estaba esperándome recostado en el sofá. Me pregunté si había salido de su habitación en algún momento. Me acerqué hasta su cuarto y llamé a la puerta suavemente. Al ver que no respondía, abrí un poco la puerta y asomé mi cabeza.

-Emm, ¿estas despierto?- Pregunté en un susurro. Agucé el oído al no oír respuesta. Su ronquido apenas se escuchaba. Eso indicaba que se había quedado dormido apenas un par de minutos atrás. Cerré la puerta con cuidado y me dirigí a mi habitación. Me cambie rápidamente, me puse mi pijama de conejitos, y apenas mi cabeza tocó la almohada, perdí noción de todo a mi alrededor. Al parecer estaba mas cansada de lo que parecía.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Glosario:<span>_**

_(*) Para los que no recuerden o no hayan visto la película watch?v=NmLCMPmDRlE_

_(**) Dogui: Alimento para perros._

_(#) **Metal Slug** es una serie de videojuegos de tipo runand gun lanzado inicialmente en las máquinas arcade Neo-Geo y en consolas de juegos creadas por SNK. Mas info en wikipedia o google._

_(##) Moneda; ficha: Esas que se intercambian a cambio de dinero real, que solían usarse en las maquinas arcade. Desconozco si aun siguen usándose pero cuando yo era un poco más peque, me pasaba horas jugando, pero de eso, hace mucho tiempo ya xD_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__

_Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, chicas y chicos, aquí estamos con el capitulo número 9, oh yeah xD_  
><em>Lamento mucho la demora, es que este cap fue saliendo de a poquito, no es como yo lo había soñado, pero muy pronto llegará al fic una sorpresita bastante agradable, si prestan atención al capitulo de hoy, hay una pequeña pista C:<em>  
><em>Espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado ^^<em>

**Mila: **Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te gusta la historia.

**Lagrima de Flor: **Sinceramente espero que Jasper aun no descubra a Alice, sino el Fic terminaría O.o Jajaj muchas gracias por el review :3

**Juanco: **Macho maaaan gracias por pasarte a leer el fic, locura! Mas adelante también va a haber una sorpresita para vos, así que no dejes de leer eh!

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__

_Creo que eso es todo por ahora, gracias por todos los favoritos, los reviews y todas las alertas, enserio, nos motivan a seguir a pesar de todo. Nos leemos en el próximo cap, ^^_

_Besos,** MIMI...**_


	11. Chapter 1O

**Extravagant Challenge**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>_Alice deseaba ser una actriz con todo su ser, pero para eso debía cumplir con un requisito que su padre le había impuesto:  
>¡Fingir ser un chico!<br>Ella aceptó feliz, pero... ¿Y si las cosas no fueran tan fáciles como ella pensaba? ¿Podrá Alice ocultar su verdadera identidad?  
>¿O un atractivo rubio descubrirá quien es realmente?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 10.<strong>

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde mi llegada a la mansión Cullen. La convivencia con Emmett había resultado más fácil de lo que pensaba, claro que a veces surgían problemas como la vez en la que intento cocinar e incendió la mitad de la cocina, o la vez que le pedí que limpiara la piscina y le pagó a un loco de la calle para que lo hiciera… tardamos dos días en sacarlo de la casa porque no se quería ir. Pero fuera de todo eso la pasaba genial. Todos los sábados nos reuníamos con los chicos y algunas veces asistían Rose y Bells a las reuniones y eso las hacía más divertidas.

Mike no volvió a ser el mismo conmigo. Solo me hablaba para insultarme o dar una que otra indirecta. En cuanto a Edward, él demostró no ser tan inmaduro, sí me hablaba, pero noté que tomó distancia de Bella y eso era algo que de verdad me preocupaba, creo que yo iba a tener que tomar distancia de ella sino quería que una posible hermosa relación entre él y ella se perdiera.

-¡No puedo creer que ya estén por llegar mami y papi!- Dijo Emmett mientras estacionaba el jeep en el garaje.

Habíamos ido a hacer unas compras. Hoy llegaban mis tíos Esme y Carlisle, me ponía contenta porque habría un poco de control en la casa pero a la vez no porque ya no habría tantas reuniones con mis nuevos amigos.

- Y yo no puedo creer que hayan pasado dos meses- le contesté.

- Es que conmigo el tiempo pasa volando, soy tan genial.- Alegó mi primo.

- Uff sí, claro Emmett, eres lo máximo- Utilicé un poco de sarcasmo.

- Lo sé chiquitina.- Respondió.

Todo estaba listo para la cena de esta noche la cual habíamos programado como bienvenida para Esme y Carlisle. En esta cena asistirían la familia Hale, la familia Newton, Masen y el jefe de policía Swan con su única hija Bella.

Todos con sus hijos, nuestros amigos.

-¡Alice ahí vienen!- Gritó Emmett y bajó corriendo las escaleras para poder abrir la puerta. Parecía un niño.

Mi primo no dejó que entraran a la casa y les dio uno de esos abrazos de oso como bienvenida. Esme estaba muy emocionada y vi que de sus ojos escaparon unas lágrimas. Ella nunca cambiaba, siempre tan amorosa.

-¿¡Como esta mi muchachote!?- Lo saludó mi tío.

Luego de saludar a su hijo ambos se acercaron hacia mí y estiraron sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo de a dos.

-¿Y por qué a mí no me dieron un abrazo de a dos?- Preguntó mi primo enfurruñado

Esme y Carlisle se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron llendo a abrasar a su niño eterno.

Luego de saludarnos a ambos e intercambiar unas breves palabras, Emmett se dirigió hacia arriba para llevar las maletas. Mis tíos me preguntaron como llevaba todo esto y mi respuesta fue sincera…"todo estaba estable".

En cuanto Carlisle y Emmett se perdieron juntos por la casa, Esme aprovechó para hacer unas preguntas.

-¿Te tratan bien los chicos en el instituto?

-Si tía, de la mejor manera- Sonreí.

- ¿Ya has hecho amigos?

- Si, si, Emmett me presentó a varios chicos y son muy simpáticos conmigo… en especial un muchacho, Jasper Hale.

-Oh si, Jasper es todo un caballero, es muy educado y un muchacho super tierno al igual que su hermana, son buenas personas. Hemos sido amigos de sus padres desde la adolescencia.

-Si, Emmett me había comentado algo de eso…-Asentí.

-¿Y te gusta él?

-¿Quién? ¿Jasper?- Mi tía asintió con una sonrisa picara – ¡Estás loca tía! !No, no como crees! Él es solo un amigo con el que me llevo bien, además no estoy como para pensar en chicos ahora y…- Respondía nerviosamente.

- Vamos Alice, solo era una broma corazón- Interrumpió mi respuesta y no tuve más remedio que sonreír para no delatarme.

La noche llego y solo faltaba que nos termináramos de arreglar Emmett y yo. Usar ropa de chicos de por si ya era incomodo, y ahora me veía dentro de un pequeño traje elegante, la corbata me apretaba y me irritaba el cuello y por alguna razón me sentía algo cuadrada dentro de el.

Emmett por su parte no dejaba de mirarse al espejo y hablar con su reflejo como si se tratara de otra persona. Se acomodó la corbata y con una mirada bribona se preguntó- Oye guapo, ¿Tienes novia?-imaginó que su reflejo le respondió – ¿Cómo un papacito como tú esta solo esta noche? Si quieres luego de esa aburrida cena tu y yo podríamos divertirnos, tu sabes- Y guiñó un ojo.

Lo observaba perpleja del otro lado de la habitación en la que él creía estar solo.

-Emmett lamento interrumpir tu encuentro amoroso entre tú y… tú, pero los invitados están por llegar- Le comuniqué.

-¿Ya? Entonces vamos. Por cierto te ves muy guapo esta noche- sonrió- pero no tan guapo como tú, picaron- Agrego volviéndose a mirar al espejo.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos con una hermosa decoración. El mantel de la gran mesa era blanco con detalles dorados, las servilletas también lo eran y todas contenían una flor dorada estampada en sus esquinas, la vajilla era elegante y encima de cada plato de porcelana se encontraba un pétalo de rosa de color rojo. Definitivamente mi tía Esme se había pasado. Yo quería hacer los preparativos pero como era ella, no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad así que decidió hacerlo ella misma.

-¡Caramba! Esta vez si que se ha pasado- dijo Emmett.

Ví en un costado de la gran mesa a una mujer. Sus cabellos de un castaño dorado hacían juego con el decorativo, llevaba puesto un vestido oscuro de un tono verde con un escote pronunciado y a pesar de que sus pechos eran pequeños la hacían lucir sensual, el vestido era hasta las rodillas y aumentaba a medida que caía la tela, en medio del escote donde terminaba, tenia puesto un broche dorado en forma de una rosa, era el complemento perfecto.

-¡Mama! ¡Te ves hermosa!- dijo Emmett atónito.

-Definitivamente tía, eres hermosa- concluí.

-Gracias mis amores pero harán que me sonroje- Respondió tapándose las mejillas con una sonrisa.

Esme se parecía mucho a mi madre, puesto que eran hermanas. Solo tenían la diferencia del cabello. Mi madre lo tenía más oscuro y rizado. Recordé las veces en mi niñez que las veía juntas, ambas jugando como eternas adolescentes. En medio de mi vacilación apareció Carlisle al pie de las escaleras. Con un aire caballeroso y elegante fue hacia Esme, tenía puesto un traje que lo hacía verse esbelto y un tanto juvenil, sus cabellos rubios estaban peinados hacia atrás. El verlos juntos dejaba pasmado a cualquiera, eran la pareja perfecta. El complemento faltante de uno en el otro.

El timbre sonó y una de las servidoras de esa noche fue a abrir la puerta. Sentí una punzada de nervios en el abdomen.

La primera familia en llegar fue la de los Newton. Les dimos la bienvenida alegremente.

El padre de Mike era un hombre mayor así también como su mujer, la madre de Mike una mujer elegante con el cabello corto de rizos dorado. Sus ojos eran los mismos que los de Mike de un azul intenso. Llevaba puesto un vestido de un tono fucsia muy elegante y sin escote y tenía una sonrisa bastante contagiosa y resonante. Sin dudas una mujer un tanto extravagante pero muy adorable a la vez.

Mike no me dirigió la palabra y solo me saludó obligadamente para no quedar mal con un apretón de mano que creo haberme quedado sintiendo por un buen rato. Ahogué mis ganas de gritar al sentir su mano fuerte presionar la mía delicada.

Paso un buen rato hasta que volvió a sonar el timbre y se abrieron las puertas. La familia Mason había llegado.

Me quede boquiabierta al ver la aparición de aquella familia en el marco de la gran entrada.

Una mujer con el cabello largo de un marrón intenso nos sonreía tímidamente, sus ojos eran verdes y eternos, su piel blanca contrastaba a la perfección con aquel vestido azul que llevaba puesto. Era verdaderamente hermosa. La persona que la tomaba de la mano, su marido era el vivo retrato de Edward en unos cuantos años. Muy serio y fornido pero con unos ojos cálidos y unas pequeñas arrugas de la edad. Al mirarlos la imagen de Edward y Bella como marido y mujer en unos años vino a mi mente.

-Buenas noches.- dijo el hombre y saludo a Carlisle tomándolo de la mano.

-Ven aquí viejo amigo- Dijo Carlisle y le dio un fuerte abraso.

Las mujeres se saludaban con dos besos, uno en cada mejilla y los hombres apretándose las manos y un fuerte y masculino abraso luego.

A medida que avanzaba el tiempo aumentaba ese cosquilleo y nerviosismo en mi vientre. La verdad es que yo solo esperaba a una persona.

El timbre sonó y las puertas se abrieron. Bajo el umbral pude ver por fin a la familia Hale.

El marido y la mujer con sus dos hermosos gemelos.

El padre era un hombre distinguido y recio. Lo primero que vi en el fue la sonrisa que esbozó su rostro y rápidamente me percaté de que era la misma sonrisa de Jasper.

La mujer era fina e increíblemente preciosa. Sus cabellos rubios caían a cada lado de los hombros como los de su hija, era alta y grácil y llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con unas perlas alrededor de su cuello.

Su hija, la perfecta Rosalie, se veía sorprendentemente bella y sexy. Su vestido tenía un escote muy largo en la espalda que se cortaba justo en la cintura, de un rojo apasionado, al levantar la pierna con un paso hacia nosotros contemplé el cortado del vestido a un costado. Era simplemente Rosalie, era simplemente hermosa. Pude notar a mi primo Emmett contemplarla con los cinco sentidos, con mil ojos.

Y su hijo Jasper, mi delirio, era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en mi vida. Es que ¿Acaso podía ser más hermoso? Al verlo allí parado con la camisa desabrochada y sin corbata, dejando al descubierto parte de su abdomen creí que me estaba provocando intencionalmente.

-¡Ya Jasper! ¡Me estas quitando protagonismo!- dijo Emmett y todos rieron.

Las familias se reunieron en la gran sala hasta que la cena estuviera lista y para esperar a los invitados que faltaban. Solo Bella y su padre.

Conversaron de negocios, recordaron viejas anécdotas y todos reían, los padres de Mike contaron anécdotas de él cuando era niño. Emmett se descostilló de la risa y los padres de Jasper y Edward contaron cuando estos eran jóvenes y tenían una banda de rock.

De un momento a otro en la gran sala se presentaron los invitados faltantes. El jefe de policías Swan siempre tan serio y con un gesto incomodo, llevaba un bonito traje puesto, que lo hacía parecer otra persona y su hija Bella, un lindo vestido marrón con estampados de flores negras, su cabello castaño caía por su espalda y estaba delicadamente maquillada. Se veía simplemente genial. Ambos se veían agotados, como si se hubieran dado prisa.

-Perdón por la demora- Alegó Charlie, el padre de Bella.- Es que Bella se equivoco en el horario.

Todos mis amigos rieron y ella se puso colorada.

-Bien hecho Bells- dijo Emmett.

La noche transcurrió entre risas y ahora nos encontrábamos todos cenando. Carlisle y Esme se veían muy a gusto con sus amigos y yo con los míos.

Mire hacia un costado y me encontré con la cara de Mike mirándome con odio.

-¿Por qué te mira así?- Preguntó Bella que se encontraba a mi lado.

-¿Será porque te sentaste a mi lado?- Contesté.

-Mike es complicado y la verdad sus miradas de odio me están hartando.

-Dímelo a mí que soy yo el que las aguanta.- Concluí.

Estaba tranquilamente cenando cuando sentí una leve patadita en mi pierna derecha. Mire hacia adelante y al que tenia sentado de frente era Jasper. Mi corazón se aceleró.

El me miró y me dedicó una cálida sonrisa, pícaramente le devolví la patadita y él se sobresalto, me hice de no mirarlo. No obtuve respuesta.

Emmett pov.

Estábamos todos sentados en la mesa cenando. No paraba de mirar a Rosalie que estaba al lado mío, por dios, que sexy se veía con ese vestido rojo. Ella me dedicó una mirada furibunda que me hizo estremecer hasta los bíceps. No entendía su comportamiento hacia mí de esa manera, pero la verdad es que cuanto más se enojaba más me gustaba.

-¿Qué piensas hacer este sábado Rose?-pregunté.

-Alejarme de ti.-Contestó.

-¿ Quieres que te acompañe?- Me miró raro.

Seguí comiendo aunque exactamente lo que quería comer se encontraba al lado mío, de pronto sentí una leve patada en una de mis piernas. Mire hacia delante y la única persona que tenía en frente era la madre de Mike. Siempre supe que detrás de todos esos años y elegancia se escondía una loba salvaje deseosa de mí. Yo lo sabía en el fondo de mí ser. Vieja ninfómana.

Ella me miro y me sonrió amorosamente a lo que yo me quede mirándola con el labio levantado en una muestra de sumo desprecio a su invitación a tener sexo descontrolado. No iba a comerse este bomboncito.

Seguí comiendo y mirando a Rose. Eso sí que era carne fresca, no como la vieja pasa que se encontraba en frente de mí.

-¿Y Emmett como van tus notas en el instituto?- Me preguntó la señora Newton.

-Lo importante no son las notas señora, sino lo que se aprende.- Lo dije para no decir que me llevaba hasta los chicles pegados debajo de los bancos.

-Que bien, y ¿qué has aprendido estos últimos días?-Preguntó.

- Que debo dejar de verme tan sexy para evitar que las profesoras veteranas se me acerquen.- Lo dije porque sabía que ella en un pasado fue profesora.

Todos enmudecieron. Mire a Alice para ver si era por algo que hizo o dijo ella pero se encontraba mirando como boba a Jasper.

-Y Jasper ¿A ti cómo te va en el instituto?- Preguntó mi padre como para cambiar de tema, esta Alice siempre haciendo cosas que no debe.

-Bien señor, trato de poner todo mi empeño- contestó Jasper haciéndose el importante.

Le saque la lengua para mostrarle que nadie es mejor que Emmett y el muy sonso me sonrió. Nunca voy a saber lo especial que le ven las chicas. Es rubio, alto y musculoso, tiene lindos ojos y es sexy. En fin, nada que yo no sea.

-Y Rose dime… ¿Cómo te gustan los chicos?- Pregunté como para sacar un tema.

-¿Ves como eres tú?- Ssentí- Bueno, todo lo contrario- Dijo.

-Entonces podemos salir algún día- Le sonreí.

-¿Eres sordo?- Me preguntó.

Definitivamente esta iba a ser una hermosa noche junto a Rosalie.

Alice pov.

La noche transcurrió y con ella la cena. Por ratos miraba a Jasper y me aseguraba de que él no se percatara. Todo iba tranquilo hasta que mi tía Esme decidió interrogarlo.

-Y Jasper ¿Para cuándo la novia? – Preguntó.

Jasper sonrió y se limpió los labios con la servilleta.

- Todavía estoy lejos de un noviazgo Esme.-contestó.

-¡Ah pero un chico tan guapo y solo!- Hizo un gesto dramático- Sabes tengo unas lindas sobrinas que podrían interesarte… -Alegó y me dedicó una rápida mirada. Me puse colorada.

-Gracias Esme, estoy seguro que si es de tu familia deben ser hermosas.-La alagó.

-Siempre tan caballeroso tu hijo Eleonor- Dijo dirigiéndose a la madre de Jasper.- Sabes, tengo una sobrina en particular que podría llegar a gustarte y mucho.- Insistió.

-¿Lo crees?- preguntó Jasper.

-¡Si claro! Es hermosa y adorable, ¿Te gustan las chicas así?

-Me encantaría conocerla.-Aseguró.

-¡Bueno la verdad es que yo no! – Dijo Rosalie- Concéntrate más en los estudios y deja las mujeres.- Agregó enojada y rieron todos.

Por primera vez desde que llegue a Forks agradecí los celos y el carácter de Rosalie.

Vi como Emmett la miraba y ella hacía de no mirarlo. En un momento el levantó un mechón de pelo de la rubia y ella volteó para mirarlo. Él le guiñó un ojo y no sé lo que pasó pero mi primo se retorció y parte de su cuerpo se hundió en la mesa. Me imagino que lo habrá golpeado por debajo.

Al terminar la cena. Los hombres hablaban de negocios y las mujeres intercambiaban halagos. Como "los años nunca te pasan". Creo que ese era el que más les gustaba.

Estaba parada en una de las grandes salas hablando con Rosalie y Bella. En un momento Rose empezó a imitar los movimiento que supuestamente hizo Bells cuando intentaba bailar en un baile escolar. Los movimientos eran torpes y ridículos. Hasta que sin querer me dio un manotazo y retrocedí hacia atrás. Choque contra algo firme y me di la vuelta para ver aun Jasper empapado en vino. Su camisa blanca ahora tenía un color rojo borgoña.

-¡De verdad lo siento!- Grité y todos los invitados voltearon a mirar.

-No es nada Chris, tranquilo- Me dijo apaciblemente y sonrió.

-Chris acompaña a Jasper arriba para que se cambie- dijo Esme.

Asentí y subimos las escaleras juntos. No sé por qué lo hice, debe ser que con el pequeño accidente tenía la cabeza en otro lado. Pero le abrí las puertas de mi habitación.

El entró y se sentó en la cama diciéndome que no me preocupara.

En lo que hablaba me percaté de que estábamos en mi cuarto. Miré a mi alrededor asustada pera ver si había algo que pudiera delatarme. No encontré nada hasta que vi lo que había al lado de donde estaba sentado Jasper.

Unas bragas con encaje rosa esperaban ser vistas para delatarme. El no pareció percatarse en lo más mínimo hasta que miró a un costado y las vio. Sentí morir algo dentro de mí.

-¿Qué es esto? Tomó las delicadas bragas en sus manos y las extendió. Juro que nunca en mi vida sentí tanta vergüenza.

-Jasper eso es…- Fui interrumpida.

-¿Bragas?- Se quedó un momento en silencio- ¡Chris eres todo un picaron!- gritó y rompió en carcajadas.

Gracias a dios la mentira se armo sola.

-¿Me las devuelves?- extendí mi mano con la cabeza gacha.

El extendió la mano y me las entregó muerto de risa. Se hecho para atrás y quedó recostado en la cama, mi cama.

-Cielos que hermoso aroma- Dijo.

-Iré a buscarte una camisa de Carlisle. Las mías te irán pequeñas y las de Emmett enorme. Quédate aquí.

Corrí a toda velocidad hacia el cuarto de mis tíos. Rebusqué en su armario en busca de una camisa decente. Hasta que la encontré y volví a correr a toda velocidad hasta mi cuarto.

-Jasper creo que esta te ira genial…- no podía cree lo que veía.

Jasper ya no se encontraba sobre mi cama. Estaba a un costado parado y se quitaba la camisa manchada con vino. Al levantar sus brazos para sacársela noté su espalda totalmente tatuada con dos grandes alas de ángel, el negro de la tinta contrastaba de una manera impresionante con su blanca piel, causando un efecto asombroso. Cada una de las plumas tatuadas estaban increíblemente detalladas, creando una sensación de realismo fascinante. El tatuaje se veía varonil y aunque en otra persona me hubiera dado mala impresión en él me parecía algo sumamente erótico. Nunca fui una persona impulsiva o de sentir esas cosas. Pero Jasper me hacía sentir cosas que nunca sentí. Un fuego dentro de mí que necesitaba ser apagado y solo por él. No solo estaba enamorada de Jasper por su persona, sino que también ahora deseaba su cuerpo. Rápidamente intenté alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente. No sé qué era lo que me pasaba pero tenía que dejar de mirarlo de esa forma.

-¡Ah Chris! No sabía que estabas ahí amigo, gracias- Dijo en cuanto tomó la camisa de mis manos.

-¿Que son esos tatuajes, Jasper?-pregunté pasmada.

- Me los hice hace poco, cuando discutí con mis padres por ultima vez. Ese día recuerdo haber huido de casa directamente hacia un local de tatuajes. La idea estaba desde hace un tiempo, pero la pelea fue el empuje que necesitaba para decidirme por completo.

-¿No te arrepientes?

- Por supuesto que no, estoy muy feliz con el resultado. Eso si, absolutamente nadie lo sabe asi que a partir de ahora será un secreto entre tú y yo. –Sonrió y chocó su mano con la mía. -Por cierto, mejor guarda eso antes que Esme lo vea y se alarme- dijo apuntando mis bragas.

No creo que se alarmara más que yo hasta hace un momento.

Se abrochó la camisa y arrastrada por un impulso mío de mujer, traté de acomodarle el cuello. El se dejó sin decir nada y estiró el cuello.

En un momento agachó la cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo fue el que nos quedamos mirando uno al otro. La escena era rara para los ojos de cualquiera que la viera y Jasper nervioso por mi comportamiento indebido se separó de mi un tanto incomodo. El disculparme lo haría aun más raro así que me callé. Esta noche no era mi noche.

Habían pasado varias horas desde aquel incidente y ahora nos encontrábamos todos en la gran sala hablando.

-Sabes, alguien me pateó debajo de la mesa mientras cenábamos.- Me dijo Bella- Creo que fue Edward.

-A mí también me patearon.- dijo Rosalie.

-Y a mí también- dijo Jasper y yo enrojecí.

-A mi también.- concluí.

Al parecer a Edward, Mike y Emmett también les había pasado lo mismo. La situación era un tanto rara hasta que Emmett rompió el silencio.

-Yo no lo quería decir, pero la que me pateo ¡Fue la madre de Mike!- Gritó histerico.

Todos estallaron de risa menos Mike.

-¡Estás loco! Mi madre jamás haría tal cosa.- Le respondió.

-¡Siempre me tuvo ganas! Quiere servirse un poco de este banquete.

-¿Tú me pateaste verdad, Bella?- Preguntó Edward a Bella, ésta se sobresaltó.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Ella me pateó a mí!- Se alteró Mike.

-¡No! A ninguno de los dos. ¿Quién me pateo a mí?

-¡Ya paren! -Grito Emmett- Yo patee a Rose-dijo él y ella lo miro raro.

-Yo creí que fue Jasper y lo patee a él pensando que jugaba.- dijo Rose.

-Yo patee a Jasper pensado que él me había pateado-Dije.

-Y yo patee a Bella pensando que ella me había pateado- Habló Jasper.

-Yo a Emmett-dijo Bella.

-Yo a Edward- dijo Mike molesto.

-Con razón me dolió.. -dijo Edward.- yo patee a Chris.

-¿Y a mi quien me pateó?- Dijo Mike extrañado.

Eso quedo en la duda. Luego del mal entendido nos reímos todos, decidí olvidar lo que sucedió arriba y disfrutar de la velada junto con mis amigos.

La noche terminó. El sol se acercaba a nuestra puerta. Las familias se despidieron todas juntas y escuché por ahí un comentario del padre de Edward.

-Mike perdona querido, te he pateado sin querer durante la cena.- Dijo apenado.

Todos los adolescentes presentes en esa sala menos Mike estallamos en risas y los adultos parecieron no entender.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello mis adoradas lectoras!<strong>

** Bueno como siempre me demore un poco en subir el otro cap….es que soy una perversilla :S jaja**

**Mis niñas y niños espero que les allá gustado este capítulo porque la verdad es que yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo  
><strong>

**Como siempre les quería agradecer por seguirnos a mi amiga y a mi y les quería comentar un tema muy importante.**

**Posiblemente haga una pequeña nueva historia sobre nuestros personajes**

**Alice y Jasper**

**La historia se llamara "Crueles Intenciones" ya tendrán adelantos de ella.**

**Voy a poner todo mi empeño en ella como también en esta que hago con mi amiga mimi**

**Y quería saber ¿Que les parece la idea?  
><strong>

**Respondo alguno reviews:**

**Juanco:** bienvenido al mundo de la lectura! Un refugio de la realidad donde podes entrar y salir cuando quieras : )

**Kardelen:** gracias por seguirnos espero que te allá gustado este cap.

** Lagrima de Flor:** hellooooo! Muchísimas gracias por te review ;D espero que sigas leyéndonos.

**IchirukiLullab:** bienvenida al nuestra historia niña! Muchas gracias por leernos

** Mila:** aquí tienes un nuevo cap, espero que sea de tu agrado.

**Fran: **jaja puede que si puede que no…tendrás que seguir leyendo para enterar te de eso ^^ muchas gracias por tu review

**Bueno que dicen…¿Merecemos reviews? **

**Kassy  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Extravagant Challenge**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes no nos pertenecen, si fuera por mi, Emmett estaría atado a una cama, sin posibilidades de moverse y a mi entera disposición :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>Alice deseaba ser una actriz con todo su ser, pero para eso debía cumplir con un requisito que su padre le había impuesto:_  
><em>¡Fingir ser un chico!<em>  
><em>Ella aceptó feliz, pero... ¿Y si las cosas no fueran tan fáciles como ella pensaba? ¿Podrá Alice ocultar su verdadera identidad?<em>  
><em>¿O un atractivo rubio descubrirá quien es realmente?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Estaba oscuro pero sabía que estábamos en mi habitación. Él se acercaba hacia mí con esa sonrisa traviesa que hacía que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora. <em>

_-Ja-Jasper... ¿Qué- qué haces?- Le pregunté nerviosa. Él siguió caminando sin quitarme la vista de encima. Intenté alejarme de él caminando hacia atrás pero trastabillé en el intento y choqué contra la dura pared. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Posó sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza y lentamente aproximó su rostro al mío. Lo observé con terror y fascinación a la vez. Sus ojos cálidos me hipnotizaban cada vez más, tanto que inevitablemente alcé mi cuello para alcanzarlo, pero de pronto su semblante se tornó tan frío como el hielo. Negó con tranquilidad y aún mirándome a los ojos, colocó una mano sobre mi hombro y la otra en mi brazo. Fue deslizando por mi cuerpo una de ellas. Al llegar a mis senos se detuvo un momento, pero luego siguió bajando hasta llegar a mis caderas. Con la palma aún allí, volvió a acercar su rostro tanto que nuestras narices se rozaron, pero a último momento su boca cambio de trayecto y se dejó caer en mi cuello, dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi oído en el cual susurró escalofriantemente "Se quién eres, Alice"._

_Alice_

_Alice_

Alice...

-Alice, pequeña son las once de la mañana.- Dijo una voz femenina mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

-Cinco minutos más- Murmuré enterrando la cabeza en la almohada. Esta vez se escuchó una voz masculina reír musicalmente.

-Venga preciosa, hay alguien que está esperando por ti.-Dijo la misma voz divertida. Abrí un ojo perezosamente. Luego el otro. Parpadee reiteradas veces hasta que mi vista se acostumbró a la luz y entonces la vi.

-¡Ally!-Gritó la niña eufórica y se lanzó a mis brazos. La pequeña, que aparentaba unos seis años, comenzó a sollozar levemente. -Te extrañé mucho- Dijo bajito e hipando en el proceso. Le devolví el abrazo torpemente al principio, luego la apretuje contra mí tan fuerte que se le escapó un quejido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunté alarmada cuando me espabilé un poco.

-Yo... papi tenía un viaje de negocios- Comenzó a decir con un tinte triste en su voz –Y quería dejarme con una de esas feas niñeras- Terminó murmurando enojada.

-¿Cuál?- La animé a continuar curiosa.

- La de la verruga en la cara- Espetó arrugando la nariz.

-¿La que parece bruja?- Comenté divertida.

-Se tira gases cuando piensa que no la vemos.-Dijo y luego hundió su cabeza en mi cuello. Acaricié su largo cabello negro azabache lentamente, dejando descansar mi mentón en la cima de su cabeza. Busqué a mis tíos con la mirada. Ellos nos sonreían abrazados el uno al otro.

-Las dejaremos solas para que platiquen tranquilas- Dijo Carlisle mientras abría la puerta y salía por ella junto a Esme.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Cyn?-Le pregunté cuando aflojó su agarre hacia mi. Su nombre completo era Cynthia Brandon, mi hermana pequeña y era un calco exacto en miniatura de nuestra difunta madre, que murió cuando ella nació. A pesar de tener tan solo seis años y medio, el coeficiente intelectual de Cynthia sobrepasaba con creces al de un niño promedio. Tal vez por esa razón era una pequeña diablilla, como solía llamarla nuestro padre. Ella solía justificarse diciendo "Es que estoy aburrida" para luego hacer la típica mueca de cachorrito mojado que yo también solía usar para mi conveniencia.

-Le dije a papi que te extrañaba a ti, a los tíos y a Emmett, así que me dejó visitarlos durante una semana.-Expresó abriendo los ojos inocentemente y torciendo la cabeza apenas unos centímetros hacia la izquierda. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la miré fijamente.

-¿Así como así?-La cuestioné.

-_Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno..._- Comenzó a decir alargando la "e" de forma exagerada- Tal vez lo amenacé un poquito.- Admitió inflando los mofletes de una forma graciosa.- ¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que lo obligamos a disfrazarse de princesa? -Asentí- Bueno, digamos que tengo fotos.- Dijo y sonrió como Chuky (el muñeco diabólico)

La miré asustada.

-¿Por qué nunca se me ocurrió eso a mí?- Me recriminé.

-Ally... ¿es verdad que tienes que disfrazarte como chico?- Preguntó Cyn.

-Sip. Y ahora que lo mencionas, si te vas a quedar con nosotros por un tiempo, tienes terminantemente prohibido llamarme Alice o decir que soy una chica.

-Lo sé- Dijo la niña asintiendo enérgicamente. -Pero... eso significa que ¿no puedes maquillarte?-Preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

Negué.

-¿No puedes usar vestidos?

Volví a negar.

-Tampoco... ¿Puedes salir con chicos?

Me sonrojé profundamente y respondí con un simple -No.

Chyntia se llevó las manos a la cara con gesto espantado y profirió un pequeño gemido.

-¡Qué horror!-Asentí apesadumbrada. Entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par y por ella entró Emmett.

-¡Cynthia!-Exclamó con voz de niña y se tiró encima de la cama sin ninguna consideración haciendo que ésta crujiera de forma estruendosa. Le dio a mi hermana uno de sus típicos abrazos de osos, solo que esta vez pareció controlar su fuerza bruta para no asfixiar a la pobre.- ¡Wow, que grande estas!- Dijo sentándola sobre la cama y examinándola con ojo crítico.-Creo que tu si tendrás más senos que tu hermana la marimacho- Comentó palmeando su cabeza. Como toda respuesta recibió un cojín en su rostro, cortesía de mi parte.

-Tengo hambre- Dijo Cynthia haciendo pucheros con sus labios. Inmediatamente Emmett se puso de pie y la cargó en su espalda. Se despidió de mi con un saludo militar y ambos se fueron en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Aproveché el hecho de estar sola para cambiarme y asearme. Me puse unos shorts de jean y una blusa blanca sin tirantes. Algo cómodo y fresco ya que el día era caluroso. Al bajar las escaleras me dirigí a la cocina.

- ¡Milanesa, con mucha mayonesa...!- Cantaba Cynthia mientras golpeaba el reposa-brazos de la silla con sus dos manitas.

- ¡Por debajo de la mesa, con tu prima Teresa!- La secundó Emmett también golpeando el reposa-brazos de su silla.

- ¡EMMETT!- Le grité alarmada.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó.

- ¡Yo quiero una cerveza!- Seguía cantando mi hermana.- ¡Y que te tiñas la cabeza!-Dijo apuntando a mi primo.

-¿Quién le enseñó esa canción?- Pregunté a Emmett que reía ligeramente. Él se encogió de hombros y respondió -Yo no. -Lo miré con ojos entrecerrados pero lo dejé pasar.

-¿Qué quieren almorzar?- Preguntó tía Esme entrando por la puerta acomodándose un mandil floreado que yo bien conocía.

-¡Pizza!-Dijo Cyn entusiasmada.

-¡Hamburguesas!- Exclamó Emmett por encima de ella mostrándole la lengua.

-¡Hot Dogs!- Agregó tío Carlisle que se sentaba en la mesa junto a nosotros en ese momento. Todos giraron y me observaron expectantes. Al parecer esperaban que yo diera mi opinión. Los tres con el brillo de la esperanza en el rostro.

-Eh... Pastel... ¿De lechugas?-Pregunté dudosa. Tanto mi primo, como mi hermana, tio Carlisle y tía Esme me miraron con incredulidad.

-¿Pero qué bicho te picó Ally? ¿Lechuga? ¿ES ENSERIO? ¡Este cuerpito no comerá esa cosa, no señor!- Se quejó Emmett y se cruzó de brazos.

-Si sigues alimentándote todo el tiempo con comida chatarra, entonces ese cuerpito se volverá fofo.- Comentó tío Carlisle.- Ummm... ahora que te veo bien, te está creciendo la barriga.-Dijo acercándose a mi primo y subiéndole la remera.

-¡Entonces pastel de lechugas será!-Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa forzada acomodándose la ropa rápidamente. Todos reímos menos Emmett que no dejó de acariciar su estomago en ningún momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tengo sueño- Murmuró mi hermanita mientras se acurrucaba junto a mí. Eran las diez de la noche, al otro día, mejor dicho mañana, Emmett y yo debíamos volver al Instituto, pero ninguno de los dos quería eso. Habíamos pasado toda la tarde jugando con Cynthia a las escondidas, por lo que en ese momento los tres estábamos exhaustos.

-Vamos a dormir- Dije tomándola en brazos. Ella aferró sus brazos en mi cuello y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro. Tía Esme había preparado una habitación para Cyn, pero ella insistió dormir conmigo esa noche. Busqué en su maleta algún pijama, se lo di y le ordené que fuera a lavarse los dientes. Mientras ella estaba en el baño, me cambié y acomodé la cama. Cuando mi hermanita salió del baño y comprobé que estaba acostada y bien arropada, me dirigí al baño. Al volver a la habitación, Cynthia se encontraba profundamente dormida, abrazada a una almohada. Sonreí y me acomodé a su lado.

...

El sonido de la alarma me despertó alarmada. La apagué rápidamente y me aseguré de que mi hermana siguiera dormida. "Su rostro se ve tan angelical cuando duerme" pensé y pasé mi mano por sus cabellos. Ella se removió inquieta.

-Lo siento peque- Susurré y me levanté pesarosa para prepararme para ir al Instituto.

Cuando ya estuve lista junto a Emmett, y luego de despedirnos de tía Esme y tío Carlisle que aun desayunaban, ambos nos subimos a su jeep rumbo al colegio. Decidimos no ir a saludar a Cynthia que aun dormía escaleras arriba para no interrumpir su sueño.

Al estacionar el auto y luego de bajarnos, Emmett y yo comenzamos a mirar hacia todos lados en busca del convertible de Rose, él en busca de ella y yo de Jasper. Era el primer día que nos veíamos después de lo que había sucedido en la cena del viernes a la noche. Por fin, luego de unos siete minutos, el BMW de la rubia aparcó a pocos metros de nosotros. De él bajaron los hermanos Hale y se dirigieron a nosotros. Rose me saludó con un beso en la mejilla a mí, y a Emmett con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

-¿No hay un piquito para mí?(*)- Preguntó Emmett acercándose a Rosalie abriendo y cerrando las manos, como si apretara unas boobies imaginarias.

-¡Aléjate de mi!-Gritó la rubia y comenzó a correr hacia el edificio, con Emmett detrás de ella, riendo como un tonto.

-Definitivamente se aman-Comentó Jasper como si nada. Lo observé con una ceja alzada. El me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, pero apenas unos segundos después, desvió la vista hacia otro lado y dijo -Creo que... deberíamos entrar.- Lo miré extrañada. Intenté acercarme a él, pero éste se alejaba de mi con cada paso que yo daba.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Le pregunté hastiada.

-¿A... mi?- Dijo dando zancadas hacia la entrada del Instituto.- Na...-Lo tomé del brazo deteniéndolo pero él se zafó del agarre con un movimiento brusco. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y dolida a la vez. Al parecer él se dio cuenta ya que inmediatamente se paralizó en el lugar. Intentó acercar su mano a mí pero la detuvo abruptamente y la dejó suspendida en el aire.- Yo... lo siento.-Susurró dejándola caer a un costado. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el instituto a pasos apresurados, pero antes de que se perdiera de vista, pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"¿Que caraj...?" Me pregunté desconcertada. Entré al edificio y fui a la primera clase. Me senté casi hasta el final de la fila, del lado de las ventanas que se encontraban dentro del edificio. Las primeras dos horas de los lunes las tenía con la profesora Torres, ella enseñaba Español. Para mi suerte, el español se me daba perfectamente gracias a la secretaria de mi padre, María, que era latinoamericana. Por esa razón, por lo general, mi interés por esas clases era nula, solo escuchaba lo suficiente como para que no me llamaran la atención. Saqué un bloc de hojas y comencé a hacer garabatos sin sentido. La profesora aun no había llegado cuando de pronto escuché a alguien sentarse a mi lado.

-¡Hola!-Dijo una voz femenina bastante chillona. Miré a un costado y vi a una joven de cabello marrón oscuro salvaje y enrulado. Sus ojos eran azules. Su sonrisa me produjo un escalofrío.

-Hola-Respondí.

-¿Tu eres Christian Brandon?- Preguntó acercando su rostro al mío. Esa chica estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal, si no se alejaba de inmediato, la mandaría lejos de una patada voladora... No, esperen. Si un chico hacía eso se vería demasiado mal. ¡Diablos!

-Si-Contesté intentando poner un poco de distancia entre nosotras.

-¡Qué bien!- Exclamó tomándome de las manos.- Wow que suaves-Murmuró más para sí que para mí.

-Gracias... ¿Quién demon... quién eres?- La interrogué intentando con todas mis fuerzas no soltar una grosería. De por sí, mi humor se encontraba pésimo luego de lo que había sucedido con Jasper.

-Oh, que boba, no me presenté-Dijo soltando una risita tonta.-Mi nombre es Jessica Stanley.-Afirmó moviendo las pestañas de forma sugestiva. Tragué saliva.

-Y... ¿qué es lo que quieres, Jessica?- Pregunté intentando ser cortés.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, vengo aquí de parte de María, pronto hará una fiesta y quiere que vayas.

-¿Ma... ria?- Jessica se me quedó viendo por un buen rato. Pero es que al decir Maria lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue la secretaria de mi padre.

-Sí, ¿acaso no la recuerdas?-Preguntó intentando contener una carcajada. Intenté hacer memoria, traté de acordarme de la tal Maria pero no lo logré.

-La conociste el primer día de clases-Dijo la loca.

-Ummm...

-Morena, pequeña, cabello castaño oscuro- Describió gesticulando con las manos. Entonces vislumbré en mi mente a la chica.

-¡Ah si! ¿Está en algunas de mis clases, verdad?- Jessica asintió.

-Es el sábado por la noche, invitó a casi todo el instituto. ¿Irás?

-No sé. Si no tengo nada que hacer, tal vez sí. -Dije no muy convencida.

-¡Bien!-Contestó ella. Esperé a que se fuera en ese momento pero no movió ni un centímetro. Silencio incómodo.

-¿Necesitas algo más?- La interrogué. Lo admito, estaba demasiado borde. Ella negó con la cabeza. Por suerte en ese momento llegó la profesora Torres y Jessica se despidió rápidamente. Suspiré aliviada y volví a perderme en los garabatos que había comenzado a dibujar antes de que ella apareciera.

Cuando finalmente la clase de Español terminó, me alejé del salón rumbo a la siguiente clase pero ni siquiera había caminado tres cuarto del camino cuando escuché una vocecita demasiado familiar gritar "mi nombre". Abrí los ojos aterrorizada. Giré en vilo y me encontré con la escena más inverosímil que jamás imaginé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cynthia POV**

-¡¿Cynthia?!- Casi chilló Ally. No la entendía, tampoco era para _taaaaaaaaaaanto__. _Solo había ido a visitarla a la escuela... escondiéndome en el auto de Emmett cuando ellos se estaban yendo. Había sido difícil salir del auto antes de que el grandote pusiera la alarma al auto, pero con lo inteligente que yo era, lo logré. El problema apareció cuando intenté seguir a Alice. Ella caminaba demasiado rápido y después de unos minutos, la perdí de vista. Terminé caminando por los pasillos del instituto, estaba asustada porque no había nadie. Empecé a temblar, quería a mi hermana, tenia frío y sueño. Además tenía ganas de hacer pipí y no encontraba un baño. Seguí caminando hasta que a lo lejos vi otro pasillo más iluminado. Corrí para poder llegar a él pero choqué con algo cuando giré en una esquina.

-¡Ay!- Exclamé cuando mis pompis chocaron contra el suelo. Miré hacia arriba para ver con que me había chocado y vi a un chico rubio_lindiiiiiiiiiisimo__._

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó y me dio la mano para que pudiera levantarme. Sus ojos color miel me miraron con atención.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo... buscaba a mi herman...o.-Casi casi me confundí y dije hermana.

-¿Viniste sola?-Me preguntó preocupado. Ay que ternurita.

-No, vine con él y mi primo.

-¿Y te dejaron sola?- Preguntó el chico con incredulidad.

-No... Ellos no saben que estoy aquí- Susurré incómoda. Él me acarició el cabello y me sonrió de una forma que hizo que me sintiera tranquila.

-Entonces vamos a buscarlos- Dijo tomándome de la mano. Casi grité de alegría pero no lo hice para no parecer loca. Le sonreí de vuelta y comenzamos a caminar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le pregunté luego de un rato.

-Jasper, ¿y tú?

-Cynthia- Contesté feliz. Era mi príncipe azul; su nombre era lindo, sus ojos eran lindos, su cara era linda... todo él era lindo. Además parecía ser bueno con los niños. Sería el perfecto padre de nuestros hijos. Viviríamos en un castillo gigante, con un armario lleno de vestidos, muchas flores... Y un dragón custodiándolo todo. El dragón era muy importante.

-Bonito nombre- Dijo Jasper sonriéndome. Le agradecí alegremente y él se me quedó viendo.-Tu... me recuerdas a alguien...-En ese momento sonó la campana y las personas dentro de los salones empezaron a salir. Vi a Alice al instante y comencé a gritar su nombre. Ella se dio vuelta y pude ver que estaba tan pálida como un fantasma. Su mirada iba de Jasper a mí, como si estuviera mirando un partido de tenis. Reí bajito por lo cómica que se veía.

-¿Chris?- Dijo mi príncipe azul- ¿La conoces?

-Es mi hermana...-Contestó ella tan bajito que casi no la escuché. Caminó hacia nosotros y se paró frente a mí. -¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó alarmada. Asentí tímidamente entonces su rostro se fue transformando. Antes parecía estar asustada pero ahora también aparentaba estar furiosa. Se agachó y me tomó por los brazos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Me volvió a preguntar arrastrando las palabras.- ¿Cómo llegaste?

-Yo... me escondí en el auto de Emmett cuando ustedes estaban desayunando.- Contesté con temor.

-¿ESTAS LOCA? -Casi gritó.-¿Te has puesto a pensar que hubiera pasado si algo salía mal?- Unas cuantas lagrimas se me escaparon. Jasper que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada, puso su mano en el hombro de Alice.

-Tranquilízate- Le dijo en un susurro y el rostro de mi hermana se descompuso.

- Lo siento.- Sollocé intentando secar mis lagrimas. Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y ahí comencé a llorar como marrana.

- Perdóname tu... tal vez exageré un poquito.-Me dijo pasando sus dedos por mis mejillas. Hipé intentando calmarme. Me sonrió tiernamente y se levantó del suelo.-Gracias Jazz.

-No hay por qué- Contestó él sin mirarla. Ella lo observó incomoda y volvió a mirarme a mí.

-Vamos.-Dijo arrastrándome delicadamente a su lado.

-¿A dónde? -Pregunté curiosa.

-A la dirección. Avisaremos que estas aquí conmigo. Tienes que volver a casa con tía Esme.- Respondió como si fuera obvio.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Grité alejándome de ella. Corrí hasta Jasper y me aferré a sus piernas. -No quiero.- Le dije mostrándole la lengua.

-¡No seas caprichosa!- Intentó sujetarme de un brazo, pero yo seguía escondiéndome detrás de mi príncipe. -¡Cynthia!-Espetó cuando casi me agarró del hombro, pero yo salté hacia un lado y su mano terminó en las pompis de Jasper. Mi príncipe se sobresaltó e intentó alejarse de ambas.

-¡No!- Volví a aferrarme a él haciendo que se tropezara y cayera sobre Alice. Yo caí hacia atrás y se me salió un zapato.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó mi príncipe a mi hermana. La cabeza de ella había chocado contra el suelo y se escuchó bastante feo.

-S-si...-Respondió Alice intentando levantarse pero al estar Jasper encima de ella era imposible.- ¿Podrías...?- Él se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban y su cara se puso _rojiiiiiiiiiiiisima._Se levantó rápido y la ayudó a levantarse a ella. Pero apenas la soltó ella se tambaleó y casi volvió a caerse. Mi príncipe la sostuvo justo a tiempo.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- Le preguntó preocupado.

-Si...- Contestó ella. Me lanzó una mirada aterradora y yo casi me hice pipi encima. -Cynthia vamos a la dirección, AHORA.-Asentí con la cabeza asustada y fui a su lado.

**Alice POV**

La cabeza me daba vueltas como si de un carrusel se tratase. Tía Esme había llegado al Instituto cinco minutos después de llamarla para avisarle que Cynthia estaba aquí. Apenas la vio, corrió a abrazarla y le hizo prometer que nunca volviera a hacer algo así. Luego se despidieron de Jasper y de mí y se fueron. Estábamos volviendo a clases cuando mi vista se nubló y caí al suelo de rodillas.

-¡Chris!-Exclamó el rubio. Intentó levantarme pero le dije que prefería quedarme sentada en el suelo un momento.- Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería.- Dijo más para sí que para mí. -Vamos- Comentó dejando que pasara mi brazo por su hombro para poder aguantar mi peso. Caminamos lentamente hasta dar con una puerta blanca un poco deslucida. Jasper la abrió y accedimos a un cuarto de paredes claras que olía a medicamentos. No había nadie en ese momento por lo que el rubio me ordenó recostarme en una de las camillas hasta que la enfermera volviera. Obedecí inmediatamente y me acosté. Cerré mis ojos intentando disipar el mareo que aun no desaparecía. Poco a poco comencé a dejar de oír lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, que en realidad se limitaba a la respiración de Jasper que se había sentado a mi lado, acompañándome. En algún momento me quedé dormida, pero no totalmente. Por momentos despertaba y me daba cuenta de que el chico Hale me miraba intensamente. Cuando eso sucedía, el dirigía la vista hacia otro lado en el acto. A veces con las mejillas sonrojadas y otras con su rostro tan pálido como la cal.

* * *

><p>(*) Perdón, no pude resistirme xD watch?v=AIIXwH05jx0<p>

Cynthia tiende a alargar las palabras cuando habla.

_Hola chic s! ¿Cómo están? __Perdón por la demora, espero que este capitulo les guste.  
>Estoy escribiendo una nueva historia y la estoy publicando en una pagina también llamada fanfic; www . fanfic . es  viewstory . php?sid = 36858 (solo hay que borrar los espacios y listo) Si les interesa, me encantaría saber su opinión. Muchísimas gracias por su tiempo ^^_

_Nos leemos en el próximo :) Gracias también por los reviews y las alertas! Cuando tengamos un poquito mas de tiempo los respondemos todos xC_

Besos, Mimi :)


	13. Chapter 12

**Extravagant Challenge**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes no nos pertenecen, si fuera por mi, jasper seria enteramente mio..._**

_**Summary: **Alice deseaba ser una actriz con todo su ser, pero para eso debía cumplir con un requisito que su padre le había impuesto:_  
><em>¡Fingir ser un chico!<em>  
><em>Ella aceptó feliz, pero... ¿Y si las cosas no fueran tan fáciles como ella pensaba? ¿Podrá Alice ocultar su verdadera identidad?<em>  
><em>¿O un atractivo rubio descubrirá quien es realmente?<em>

* * *

><p>Sentí un ruido sordo en mis oídos, como un zumbido y al abrir mis ojos la oscuridad se disipó. Al principio me sentí un tanto mareada y no pude evitar esa sensación de nauseas que me produjo arcadas, sentí una presencia a mi lado y una mano tocarme la espalda.<p>

-¿Chris te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Jasper.

Había olvidado completamente su presencia, por un momento perdí el conocimiento y el volver en si me había mareado y dejado un poco débil. Necesité de unos segundos para acomodar mi cabeza, me encontraba en la enfermería, esas paredes descoloridas las reconocí al instante, Jasper se encontraba a mi lado.

Estaba por articular una respuesta en lo que fui interrumpida.

-¿Cómo se encuentra señor Brandon? Preguntó la enfermera abriendo la puerta.

-Estoy bien señorita, solo un poco mareado- Respondí.

La enfermera se acercó y Jasper se hizo a un lado. Ella lo miró de reojo, me dio la sensación de que le hizo una radiografía con la mirada, le miro hasta los huesos.

Hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer conmigo, me tomó la presión y me pidió que me recostara un momento mientras me hacía preguntas.

-¿Desayunaste?-preguntó.

-Si señorita- afirmé.

-Llámame Carol, así es mi nombre-. Me dijo con un tono medio raro.

-Sí, Carol- dije y mire a Jasper medio extrañada, éste sonrió.

-¿Dime guapo, has estado estresado últimamente?- Preguntó sentándose en el catre donde me encontraba de una forma un tanto atrevida y descuidada teniendo en cuenta que llevaba una falda.

-Emm... puede ser, ya sabe, el instituto es exigente y esas cosas- Dije como para que le encontrara un motivo rápido a mi desmayo y así largarme de allí antes de que volviera a mirar así a mi rubio, o peor aun, insinuársele.

-Bueno señor Brandon, puede ser que sea causa del estrés, tómese las cosas con calma así evitará dar sustos.- Me dijo dándose la vuelta y volviendo a clavar su mirada en Jasper.

-¿Puedo volver a clases?- Pregunté

-Por hoy sería mejor que se tomara el día para descansar- Dijo.

- ¿Y él?- Pregunté refiriéndome a Jasper.

- Bueno él si puede volver- Jasper hizo una mueca- O si prefiere… puede ayudarme aquí en la enfermería y justificar su falta a clases- Soltó las palabras como si nada.

¿Es que acaso podría ser más atrevida? Jasper solo se limito a sonreír y agachar la mirada, lo que hizo que mis celos crecieran fuertemente dentro de mí. Imaginé las posibilidades que tenia de matar a la descarada enfermera sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¿Vamos?-pregunte a Jasper, MI Jasper.

-Vamos.-dijo

- Hasta luego- Masculló la enfermera un poco decepcionada.

Salimos de la enfermería y empezamos a caminar, normalmente como toda mujer no podía ocultar mis celos y mal humor, solo que en mí, "un chico", se veía raro.

-Es una desvergonzada- Dije mirando hacia el frente.

-Concuerdo contigo, pero es divertido ver como se le insinúa a cada alumno, los chicos no quieren enfermarse.- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Ósea que es así con todos?

-Claro que si. De hecho tiene una cierta obsesión con Emmett, una vez lo acompañé porque tenía un dolor de estómago y ella… -Se quedó en silencio.

-¿Y ella qué?- pregunte.

-Ella buscaba cualquier excusa con tal de que tu primo se sacara la ropa.- Definitivamente era una descarada.

- ¿Y a ti es la primera vez que se te insinúa?- Lo interrogué.

-No, pero nunca prestaría atención a una mujer así, es una chica fácil y ese no es mi tipo- dijo mirándome de reojo.

-Pero podrías tener una aventura- Agregué.

-Me gustan las cosas serias Chris-. Concluyó.

Seguimos caminando por el estacionamiento, en un momento Jasper se detuvo y yo con mi mente en las nubes seguí de largo.

-Chris…- Llamó.

-¡Ah! Perdón estaba pensado- Sonreí tímidamente.

-Vamos, te llevaré- Me extendió un casco color verde.

-¿Qué es esto Jasper?- Pregunté un poco ansiosa.

Miré que se había detenido en frente de una gran moto color negro, el solo verla e imaginarme yendo en ella me daba miedo, ni loca me iba a subir a esa gran bestia.

-¿Es tuya?- Le pregunté rogando que su respuesta fuera negativa.

-Sí, hoy no quería venir al instituto con Rose, creo que esta en sus días y se pone super histérica. Ponte el casco y súbete- me dijo riendo ya arriba de la moto.

Vacilé un gran rato hasta que el empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡No me digas que tienes miedo!- Se carcajeó.

Pensé por un momento, era tonto que un chico le tuviera miedo a las motos. Así que tomé coraje, cerré los ojos y me subí a ella.

Me sentía ridícula con ese gran casco en mi pequeña cabeza, pero esa sensación se fue en cuanto me sujeté a Jasper, abrazándolo fuertemente por la cintura y cerrando los ojos.

Pasó un gran momento y él no se movía y su moto mucho menos, ahí que me percaté... ¿Cuando se habían visto a dos muchachos subidos en una misma moto abrazados? Yo nunca lo había visto, me separé de él rápidamente y me sujeté a los dos costados.

Jasper pov.

-¡No me digas que tienes miedo!- Le dije y empecé a reir a carcajadas, luego pensé si había estado bien, Chris era un chico bastante raro a veces y ahora que lo pensaba, no tendría nada de malo que le temiera a las motos.

Se quedó vacilando un momento y luego con decisión subió, no hizo el menor cambio en la moto, se ve que era muy ligero. Estaba a punto de encender el motor cuando sentí unos pequeños brazos rodearme por la cintura y sujetarme con fuerza, mis mejillas se encendieron y eso era raro, a decir verdad no recuerdo otra situación en la que eso haya sucedido, nunca fui vergonzoso, me dio la sensación de que no era Chris, sino una chica la que me abrazaba. Me quedé un buen rato sintiendo esos brazos apretujarme, hasta que en un momento se desprendieron de mi como si tuviese electricidad y recordé que tenía que ponerme en marcha.

A medida que avanzaba por la carretera el viento comenzó a pegarme en la cara y empecé a sentir frío, me pregunté si mi pequeño acompañante sentía lo mismo y si estaría bien, recordé que estaba un poco mareado y di vuelta mi rostro por unos segundos para verificar que no lo hubiera perdido en el camino. Lo observé tan solo unos segundos y volví a mirar al frente, estaba con los ojos cerrados sujeto a los costados y tenía cara de no querer ver, arrugando la nariz un poco, al principio mirando hacia el camino. Al recordar la imagen sonreí y luego sentí preocupación por él por lo que me decidí a detenerme.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya llegamos?- Preguntó automáticamente al apagar la moto.

- Baja.- Le dije.

Por un momento no hizo ningún movimiento, pero luego bajó.

-¡Escucha si hice algo que te molestara de verdad lo siento!

-Chris… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- ¡No lo sé! Fue un impulso, me imaginé que te ibas a sentir incómodo y no me di cuenta, nunca antes me había subido a una y… lo siento Jasper.- Concluyó.

No entendía a lo que se refería, yo solo le preguntaba por qué había subido a la moto si le tenía miedo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le pregunte extrañado.

Me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y me dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres tu?.

Alice pov.

Todo el camino me la había pasado pensando en que pensaba Jasper respecto a lo que había sucedido en el estacionamiento. En un momento nos detuvimos, creí que habíamos llegado y eso fue lo que pregunté a lo que mi rubio con un tono muy severo me pidió que bajara. Observé los arboles al costado de la carretera y me di cuenta de que aun no llegábamos.

-¡Escucha si hice algo que te molestara, de verdad lo siento!

- Chris... ¿Porque lo hiciste?- Me preguntó.

Otra vez esa sensación de que algo moría dentro de mí, sentí pánico y ganas de gritar y salir corriendo en medio de los arboles, hoy definitivamente no era mi día.

- ¡No lo sé! Fue un impulso, me imagine que te ibas a sentir incomodo y no me di cuenta, nunca antes me había subido a una y… lo siento Jasper.- Concluí.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Me preguntó extrañado.

No sé cual habrá sido mi cara, pero me percaté de que Jasper y yo no nos referíamos a lo mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres tu?

-¿!Porque subiste si tenias miedo!?- Me dijo exasperado.

Mi cara de ser la de Poker Face* pasó a ser la de Epicwin*.

-No quería que pensaras que soy una gallina, además no esta tan mal, es divertido-. Mentí pobremente.

- No quiero que lo hagas en contra de tu voluntad, perdón por reírme, no soy así-. Me dijo apenado.

¿Es que podía ser más lindo? Por dios, era el chico perfecto, de esos que toda chica sueña tener, cada cosa que hacía, cada palabra que decía era… era simplemente perfecto.

Mi labios ardieron y sentí una inmensa necesidad de besarlo, aunque estaba consciente de que no podía hacerlo, nadie me impedía imaginarlo.

_Jasper aun subido es su moto y yo parada muy cerca de él en la húmeda carretera, no podíamos dejar de mirarnos y apropósito caminé un paso a delante para quedar más cerca de el, nuestras caras se fueron inclinando y el dio el último estirón para besarme de una forma desesperada, mordiéndome los labios y acariciando mi rostro con sus blancas manos._

Parpadee un par de veces y volví a la realidad.

-No hay problema Jasper, vamos- Le contesté mientras me subía nuevamente a la moto.

…

Luego de ir todo el camino mirando el rubio cabello de Jasper, al fin llegamos a casa.

Sabía perfectamente quien estaba detrás de la gran puerta de la entrada, y lo que tenía que hacer. Sentí un gran enfado crecer dentro de mí.

-¡!Cynthia!- Grité mientras abría la puerta fuertemente con Jasper detrás mío.

Esperé unos segundos hasta que se empezaron a escuchar pequeños pasos bajar por las escaleras, arriba de ellas se encontraba una niña vestida con un atuendo algo estrafalario, de color rosa y con muchos moños, incluso en su largo cabello oscuro.

-¿Si hermanito?- Me dijo con voz dulce.

-Baja-. Usé el tono más severo que podría usar con ella.

La muñeca tomó parte de su largo vestido y al descubierto quedaron sus pequeños zapatitos. Como una princesa comenzó a bajar elegantemente las escaleras hasta llegar al último escalón. Allí profirió un grito retumbante.

-¡Jaspeeeeeeeeeeeeer!- Chilló lanzándose a los brazos de éste.

Era estúpido pensar que en las pocas horas que no la había visto, ella había cambiado algo.

Jasper la tomó en brazos y Cyntiha comenzó a acosarlo con sus comentarios.

-¿Te gusta mi vestido? Lo elegí para ti…- Dijo risueña y posó su pequeña cabecita en los hombros de mi rubio, sentí otra vez esa horrible punzada de celos.

-Es muy hermoso- contestó él.

-¿Como yo, verdad? – Preguntó la creída.

- Si Cyntiha, es hermoso como tu- contestó Jasper y ella escondió su rostro aun más en sus hombros.

Harta de sus comentarios e histérica por todo lo que había pasado no aguanté más y comenzó la reprimenda.

- ¿¡En que estabas pensando!? ¿¡No te das cuenta de que podría haberte ocurrido algo!? ¡Cyntiha por dios!- Dije encolerizada.

- ¿Recuerdas al dragón del que te hablé Jasper?-Preguntó ella- Bueno, estas frente a él- dijo mirándome.

No se cual habrá sido mi cara porque Jasper de inmediato reprimió la sonrisa que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios.

- Si te enojas, te saldrán arrugas- dijo Cyntiha agregando un puchero.

No tenía la mas pálida idea de qué hacer con ella, no podía nombrarla como un problema, puesto que era mi hermana, pero Cyntiha apenas tenía seis años y temía que por más que ella no quisiera, algunas cosas se le escaparan, entre ellas mi verdadera identidad.

Me calmé y dejé pasar las cosas, de todos modos Esme seguramente le habría hablado del tema.

Exhausta y todavía con un ligero dolor de cabeza subí las escaleras para asearme y cambiar el atuendo que llevaba por algo más cómodo. Deje a Jasper con la imprudente de mi hermana y en lo que subía las escaleras escuche una pregunta descarada de ella.

- ¿Jasper qué es ser virgen?-Preguntó inocentemente.

Abrí los ojos desmesurados pero no pude ahogar la risa, tapé mi boca y esperé la respuesta de Jasper.

- Emm… es cuando… cuando algo es nuevo y aun no lo han usado.- Contestó.

- ¿Y por qué a algunas chicas les dicen que son "virgenes"?- Cuestionó.

- Les dicen virgen cuando… cuando todavía no han hecho algo y son nuevas en eso – Concluyo con victoria.

- Yo nunca he tenido varicela, entonces ¿Soy virgen en eso? Jasper ¿Tú eras virgen en algo?- Preguntó y agudicé mi oído. Luego de una breve pausa él contestó.

- Supongo que soy virgen en el amor, puesto que nunca me he enamorado. – Mi corazón se aceleró.

- Bueno yo ya no soy virgen en eso- agregó Cyn– Tú me has sacado la virginidad.- Moría de ganas por ver la cara de Jasper, por mi parte casi caigo al piso de la risa.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a merendar?- Cambio de tema rápidamente.

Subí las escaleras y dejé que Jasper se las arreglara solo. Me tomé mi tiempo, me relajé en la bañera y escuché música tranquilizante. Al salir me puse la ropa más cómoda que encontré, obviamente de chico, sequé mi cabello y pude notar que ya estaba creciendo, tendría que cortarlo en cualquier momento.

Tomé aire y bajé las escaleras, al principio estaba todo muy calmado e intuí que mi pequeña hermana alguna travesura estaba haciendo. Revisé toda la casa y no los encontré, solo me faltaba revisar la habitación de mis tíos y la de Emmett cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y el apareció.

- Tengo hambre-. Fue lo primero que dijo.

Pasó por mi lado sin siquiera saludarme y fue directo hacia la cocina, rebuscó entre las cosas de la alacena y sacó una pequeña bolsa de papitas y luego de haberse metido una gran cantidad en la boca dijo.

- ¡Hola Ali!- Las migas se le caían de la boca.

- Hola Emmett, ¿Cómo te fue en el instituto?

- Bien, me saqué un uno en biología- Contestó con una sonrisa.

Si eso era bien para él, no me imagino lo que significaba mal.

- ¿Y mamá?- Preguntó luego de un momento.

- En el jardín cuidando de sus flores.

- No le digas que saqué un uno.- Comentó mientras sacaba una lata de gaseosa de la nevera.

Dejé que Emmett siguiera comiendo y bebiendo y subí las escaleras en busca del pequeño diablillo y Jasper. Al principio no escuchaba nada, lo que afirmaba mi teoría de que alguna barrabasada estaría haciendo. Revisé en la habitación de Emmett pero no encontré nada, pensé en la posibilidad de que Jasper la hubiera llevado a tomar un helado o algo así pero no creí que lo hiciera sin mi consentimiento. Llegué a la última habitación que quedaba al final del gran pasillo, era la de Esme y Carlisle, todavía no terminaba de recorrerlo cuando que pude visualizar a Jasper dormido sobre la cama matrimonial de mis tíos y al lado de este se encontraba mi pequeña Cyntiha aferrada a él completamente dormida.

La imagen era tierna y podía conmover incluso a la persona más fría, sin dudas en un futuro Jasper sería un gran padre y siendo sincera esperaba ser yo la que le diera ese privilegio.

No hay nada más dulce que ver al chico que te gusta junto a un bebe o un niño pequeño, es como si se volvieran más tiernos y los viéramos como más hombres.

Vi el rostro de Jasper y a un costado de sus pómulos y frente tenía garabateado, con lo que creía era un lápiz labial, un intento de corazones y una "C y J", esperaba que no se molestara por esa travesura.

Antes de que mi rubio despertara, intenté borrar con un pañuelo descartable aquel dibujo que le había trazado mi hermana, me asomé lentamente a un costado de él, obviamente él era más alto que yo aun recostado por lo que tuve que subirme un poco a la cama y quedar la mitad de mi cuerpo encima de él, como se diría... en forma de perrito y con un brazo a cada lado de su cuello, sin tocarlo. Levanté la mano que contenía el pequeño pañuelo y muy suavemente empecé a sacarle aquel dibujo, terminé de hacerlo y casi conseguí levantarme por completo a lo que Cyntiha despertó.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Le borraste mi dibujo!- Chilló

Jasper al escuchar tal grito despertó, sujetó mi mano e hizo que parte de mi cuerpo cayera sobre él, muy agitado y con los ojos abiertos como platos me dijo.

- ¿!Que intentabas hacer!?

- Yo… solo quería limpiarte la cara… -Contesté.

Tomó aire y soltó mi mano, me levanté rápidamente y agaché la mirada. Él me imitó y Cyntiha estalló en carcajadas.

- ¡Casi se besan!- Reía la muñeca maldita.

…

- Es solo una manzana.- Oí a una voz chillona.

Levanté la vista tratando de salir de mi meditación, miré a mi alrededor, la masa de alumnos alrededor me recordó en donde me encontraba, volví a mirar lo que era mi almuerzo y otra vez lo rechacé sin apetito.

- Lo sé- fue lo único que dije y ella sonrió.

- Pues no parece, hace más de una hora que estoy viendo desde la mesa en la que me encuentro como la miras, como si fuera algo más.- Rió.

- No miraba la manzana, solo meditaba.

Desde lo ocurrido ayer no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, y cualquiera que se me acercara se me hacía molesto.

Jessica tomó asiento a mi lado sin permiso de nadie y acercó la silla arrastrándola con su propio cuerpo lo que me resulto aun más molesto.

- ¿Iras?- preguntó.

- ¿A dónde?- Contesté arqueando una ceja.

- ¡A la fiesta de María bobo! Hoy es viernes, ¡por si no lo recuerdas es hoy!

- ¿No era el sábado?

- Comienza hoy y termina mañana, tontín.

Inspeccioné su cara mientras hablaba, sus dientes eran grandes, y la piel le brillaba mucho. Lo que me daba a entender que era grasienta... o que no se había bañado. Hablaba tan rápido que parecía no mover la boca y esa risita que solía hacer al finalizar alguna oración que para ella resultaba ser graciosa era… simplemente irritante.

- ¿Y qué dices vendrás?- Preguntó luego de un largo monólogo que simplemente no escuche.

- No-. Fui cortante.

- ¡Vamos Chris! Quiero que vallas, te prometo que te divertirás, yo me aseguraré de eso- Dijo acariciando mi mano.

¿Enserio esta chica creía que iría y por ella? Si es así, estaba loca. Supongo que si hubiese sido hombre, mis gustos respecto a las mujeres habrían sido más interesantes, me fijaría en alguien como Rosalie que era algo así como la versión de Jasper femenina. Retiré mi mano debajo de la suya y le contesté.

- Veré que hago.

Luego de que Jessica se levantara e intentara ponerme su enorme trasero en la cara, cuando al fin pude ver otra cosa, lo divisé, Jasper se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos míos hablando con María. Ésta reía gratamente junto con él, en un momento él capturó un mechón de su cabello moreno y lo coloco detrás de su oreja, ella solamente lo miró de reojo y le sonrió.

Creo que nunca antes en mí vida había sentido tantos celos, las manos me dolieron de tanto presionar los nudillos. Cuando mi rubio se alejó de ella al darse la vuelta para irse, observé como María le miraba el trasero. Estallé en celos y me di cuenta de algo, si Jasper iría a la fiesta de María, yo también lo haría.

La noche llegó y yo casi estaba lista. Lo bueno de ser hombre es que no gastas mucho tiempo arreglándote, de ser así, todavía estaría maquillándome.

Quedamos con Emmett y los chicos en aparecer por la casa de María a media noche, por lo que sabía, Mike llegaría mucho después, tenía que cerrar la tienda de sus padres y los viernes lo hacía mucho más tarde de lo normal.

Para llegar a la casa de la anfitriona utilizamos el auto de mi tío Carlisle, que nos pidió que lo cuidáramos como a nosotros mismos.

- Creo que estoy por cometer un gran error- Dijo Carlisle al entregarle las llaves a Emmett.

- Tranquilo papito, yo cuidare de "rum-rum" y quién sabe, por ahí ejercite la parte trasera.- dijo y le guiño un ojo.

Nos subimos en el auto y no falto el comentario de Emmett.

- "Iuuug" aquí hay olor a viejo…

- Yo no siento nada.- Dije.

- ¡Es porque tú eres una avejentada!- Exclamó y rió.

- ¡Sabes que no es así!- le contesté.

- ¿Ah no? Te reto a terminar ebria esta noche.

- ¡Ni loca! ¿Quién cuidará de tí y de mí?

- Yo solo me embriagaré del licor del cuerpo de Rose- Dijo con una mano en su pecho y mirando a la nada, exagerando.

Al llegar a la fiesta no pude evitar las ganas de bailar, pero esta noche no sería la indicada para hacerlo. Pensé en saludar a María pero no la encontré por ningún lado y la verdad es que fue mejor así. Por alguna razón no sentía mucha adhesión hacia ella y luego de lo hoy, la sentía más como mi rival.

Había alumnos por todos lados, algunas caras conocidas y otros a los que no había visto nunca, la casa era elegante y amplia, al subir las escaleras tuve que pedir permiso, puesto que un grupo de chicos me estorbaba. En el piso de arriba la fiesta seguía, los chicos jugaban a hacer fondo blanco y las chicas bailaban mientras tomaban, más de una estaba ya ebria.

Vi a Jessica Stanley a lo lejos, ella me guiñó un ojo y empezó a bailar sensualmente, moviendo los pechos con un escote muy pronunciado. Desvié mi vista a algo más agraciado.

Vi a los gemelos Hale llegar, Emmett no dio tiempo a ningún otro chico y tomó la mano de Rosalie, desaparecieron en medio de la multitud.

No podía acercarme a Jasper, no solo porque estaba arriba de las escaleras en la parte más alta, sino también porque desde lo que paso en casa la otra noche moría de vergüenza al hablarle, y evitaba hacerlo como él también lo hacía, creo que estaba aun molesto.

En medio de mi meditación sentí como una mano me tocaba la espalda.

- ¡Hey Chris! – Oí la voz de Bella.

- ¡Bells que mona estas!- Exclamé al verla.

- Tú también estas mu y guapo- Contestó sonrojada por el cumplido.

Con Bella decidimos ir juntas al gran patio trasero de la casa donde seguía la fiesta, si adentro era un descontrol afuera era la representación de caos.

Uno que otro chico tirado alcoholizado, tenías que pasar por encima de él y tratar de no pisarlo, en la piscina había chicas luciéndose con sus cuerpos esculturales con pequeñas bikinis, y pude ver cuando una se sacó la parte de arriba haciendo topless, todos gritaron.

- Espero que Edward sea donde sea que esté, no haya visto eso- Comentó Bella.

Yo solo sonreí pero dentro mío desee que Jasper tampoco no lo hubiera visto, y también me pregunté donde diablos se encontraba, sentí una gran preocupación y tristeza dentro mío. ¿Qué tal si estaba con María haciendo cochinadas? Sentí un nudo en el pecho.

- ¿Bella sabes dónde está Jasper? –Me animé a preguntarle.

- Creo que está ayudando a conectar los instrumentos a la banda que esta por tocar- Dijo mirando a otro lado, supongo que en busca de Edward.

Todas las luces se apagaron y los invitados comenzaron a gritar, una luz blanquecina se prendió arriba de lo que parecía ser un escenario en medio del gran patio y un chico alto de piel un poco morena con rizos y una guitarra nos saludo a todos.

- Hola... mi nombre es Iam y esta mi banda – señalo a los demás integrantes – por desgracia uno de los guitarristas se embriagó antes de tiempo y no distingue las cuerdas de su guitarra- todos rieron- pero un gran chico con mucha onda se ofreció a tocar con nosotros, Jasper saluda a todos.- dijo y todos comenzaron a gritar.

- ¡Va a tocar con ellos!- Chilló Bella.

- Tocaremos un par de temas, y luego quiero que la anfitriona me suba un par de cervezas- dijo Iam.

Todo el lugar quedo en completo silencio y oscuridad, la banda comenzó a tocar una canción muy buena y al escuchar la guitarra eléctrica la multitud gritó.

- Si a tu corazón yo llego igual…- Cantaba Iam.

- ¡Qué bien lo hace!- Comenté.

- Si, es verdad, y Jasper toca muy bien la guitarra.

- ¿Lo conoces de algún lado?- Le pregunté refiriendome a Iam.

- Es un estudiante de intercambio, viene del extranjero. Coincidimos en la clase de geografía, solo me habló una vez para preguntarme donde estaba el baño.- dijo y rió.

Tocaron un par de temas, y la verdad es que me encantó y al perecer no solo a mí, sino también a todos. Iam parecía un chico interesante con un estilo medio grunge y aspecto relajado, parecía a agradable a la vista.

La anfitriona María subió al escenario llevándole la cerveza prometida, saludó a Iam con un abrazo y a Jasper le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que sentí era más que obvio, estos celos me estaban matando.

La fiesta siguió y todos empezaron a saltar con la música del Dj. Me decidí en ir a saludar a Jasper y felicitarlo, no podíamos seguir evitándonos, tarde o temprano íbamos a tener que hablar. Al llegar al escenario no había nadie.

- ¿Buscas a alguien?- Preguntó alguien.

Al darme vuelta observé otra vez ese rostro atezado y ese cabello rizado, era alto y tenía grandes mejillas, sus pestañas eran largas. Su cara aun conservaba un poco de su niñez y al sonreír sus pómulos se pronunciaban.

- ¡Hola!, soy Chris- Dije.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Iam- Añadió con una leve sonrisa. Noté un acénto extraño en voz.

- El gusto es mío, ¡han tocado genial! Me encantó la canción y tu voz, da por seguro que hoy te ganaste más de una fan.

- ¡Muchas gracias!, oye ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Asentí un tanto incómoda, me miraba muy fijo, pensé en que podía haber llegado a notar algo.

- ¿Sabes dónde está el baño?

- No…- Contesté. Él asintió.

- Si, imaginé que no sabrías donde estaba, por el brillo en tus ojos.- Pensé en apartarme un poco de él.

Bebió un poco del vaso de cerveza que sostenía en su mano, y miró a su alrededor.

- Linda fiesta, no respondiste mi pregunta- Sonrió.

- ¿Qué pregunta? Ah sí, busco a Jasper- Dije al recordar a que se refería.

- Se fue con la morena zorra.- Soltó como si nada.

Automáticamente en mi mente, como si de una película se tratase, comenzaron a pasar diferentes imágenes de lo que podría estar haciendo Jasper con María en ese momento, algunas parecían películas para mayores de 18 años.

Iam me miró y volvió a beber de su vaso.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó – Oye te palpita un ojo- Observó levantando su dedo para señalarlo.

- Voy a buscarlo.- Dije a lo que respondió que quería acompañarme.

A medida que avanzábamos por el gran patio de la casa, observamos que la fiesta se estaba desbocando, había chicos y chicas ebrias por todos lados, otros besándose muy fogosamente en cualquier lado. Al entrar en la casa no faltaban las parejitas que subían las escaletas hacia las habitaciones de arriba. Cuando vi eso mi corazón se detuvo al imaginar a Jasper subiendo con María. Miré a Iam y éste ahora tenía un vaso con una bebida verde brillante, lo tomaba con un sorbete como un niño.

- ¿Crees que Jasper esté reproduciéndose?- Preguntó.

- Espero que no.- Le contesté muy seria.

Noté una cabellera larga y morena al final de las escaleras que se besuqueaba con un rubio y al verlo sentí ganas de correr y llorar como una niña. Iam me miró de reojo y se acercó a María.

- Lamento interrumpirte cuando estás trabajando, pero necesito a mi guitarrista.- Le dijo.

- ¿! De que hablas!?- Le gritó María.

Iam trajo a mi rubio frente a mi sosteniéndolo de una manga de su camisa y me dijo medio mareado.

- Aquí lo tienes.

Miré al chico rubio que estaba frente a mí y no lo reconocí, no era mi Jasper.

- ¡Iam este no es Jasper!

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Si es rubio!- dijo y lo miró bien –¡Ay perdón! No pasa nada, sigue succionándole la saliva.- Lo soltó y miró a María.

- ¿! Están locos!?- Preguntó irritada.

- Disculpa María creí que era Jasper, ¿sabes donde está?- Pregunté.

- ¡No lo sé! Le pedí que me acompañara arriba y ¡se fue! ¿Da igual quien lo quiere?- dijo e Iam rió.

- Claro ¿y ahora te diviertes con la imitación barata de él, verdad?- Comentó como si nada aun riendo.

- Cállate.- contesto María.

- ¿Sabes dónde está el baño?- preguntó.

Dejamos que ella siguiera con su trabajo como dijo Iam, y volvimos al patio a un rincón alejado de la multitud. Nos sentamos en el césped a escuchar la música como un sonido lejano.

En medio de mis pensamientos fui interrumpida por la voz de mi nuevo compañero.

- La música ya no es como lo era antes.- dijo muy serio con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón arañado, mirando otra vez a la nada.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le pregunté.

- A lo que me refiero es que la música ya no es lo que era antes, por que los artistas antes componían y tocaban buenas rolas con el corazón, las canciones tenían sentido y no usaban a las mujeres como objeto sexual, antes eran canciones poéticas con instrumentos reales y voces reales. Los artistas ahora componen por dinero y cualquiera puede ser cantante, lo admiran más por su físico que por su voz. Creo que nací en la época equivocada.- dijo.

Las palabras que me decían hacía que entrara en un estado completo de reflexión respecto al tema del cual me hablaba, y la verdad es que Iam era una persona que hablaba escuchando a su corazón pero prestándole atención también a las opiniones de su cabeza, era como escuchar a un sabio, daba placer hablar con él.

- Tienes razón.- dije y le sonreí.

- ¿Crees que soy un loco? – Preguntó.

- Creo que eres un loco coherente.- Concluí.

- Yo creo que los locos son mas cuerdos que las personas que dicen serlo.- dijo y añadió – voy a buscar el baño o haré de un árbol el mío, si sigo reteniendo las ganas de orinar voy a explotar.- Se alejó lentamente y me dejó pensando y sonriendo.

Estaba cantando sobre el sonido tenue de la música, pensaba en la conversación que tuve con Iam y pretendía concentrarme solo en eso, por momentos en mis pensamientos se metía la imagen de Jasper y volvía a preguntarme donde estaría aunque me consolaba un poco el saber que no estaba con María.

En medio de mi cavilación la voz de Iam volvió a interrumpirme.

- ¡Encontré a Jasper! Ven a verificar que sea él y no otro rubio- Gritó y automáticamente me levanté y lo seguí.

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas como era? Tocaste con el Iam- dije.

- Me gustaría que tuvieras en cuenta los vasos de cerveza, tequila, whisky y otras sustancias que me fumé que tengo encima Chris.

Caminamos el largo trecho hasta meternos en la zona más alejada de la gran casa, estaba cubierta por arboles y a medida que caminábamos la oscuridad parecía tapar nuestros pasos, iluminados por una leve luz que provenía de la misma fiesta, alcancé a visualizar a Jasper. Se encontraba sentada bajo un gran árbol, su posición dejaba a la vista que estaba ebrio. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y la cabeza gacha y en una de sus manos sostenía una botella que no reconocí.

- Éste chico si que esta pasado- dijo Iam.

- ¡Ayúdame a levantarlo!- Pedí.

Una vez que logramos ponerlos de pie Jasper alzó la cabeza en dirección a Iam y preguntó.

- ¿ Y éste quién es?- Con el seño fruncido.

- Es un amigo, ¿Jasper que has bebido?- pregunté.

- La pregunta correcta sería ¿Qué no es lo que ha bebido…?- Rió Iam.

- ¡Cállate! ¿¡Que haces con Chris!?- Preguntó en tono enojado.

- Cálmate, no le haré nada a tu novio- Respondió Iam en tono de burla.

Le pedí a Iam que fuera a buscar ayuda, ya que Jasper se resistía y no quería caminar. Se fue caminando tranquilamente y eso hizo que me pusiera aun más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

Obviamente el peso de Jasper era mucho para mí y por lo tanto caímos ambos al suelo, él se acomodó quedando sentado junto a mí y empezó a reír como loco. Con toda la preocupación que tenia encima y lo sensible que era me entraron ganas de llorar, creo que mi cara lo demostró.

- ¿Vas a llorar? – Preguntó Jasper volviendose serio.

- ¡No!- Chillé y concluí con un puchero.

- No entiendo…- dijo Jasper.

- ¿!El que!?- Pregunte a punto de estallar en llanto.

- Como eres- dijo- a veces te observo y no entiendo cómo es que un hombre pueda ser tan sensible y hermoso, no quiero ofenderte pero pareces mujer, incluso algunos de tus gestos parecen ser de mujer…- declaró y no supe más que decir.

Creo que no estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo, Jasper notaba cosas que creía que estaba ocultando bien y sentí estar a un breve trecho de que me descubrieran, él o cualquier otra persona.

- No soy mujer- Dije intentando sonar convincente.

- Ojala lo fueras, de ser así créeme que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario.- Mi corazón se desbocó.

Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos, de un momento a otro sin que tuviera siquiera tiempo de pensar, Jasper se acercó aun más a mí, con un movimiento casi impredecible colocó una de sus manos en mis mejillas y sentí el calor de sus labios tocar los míos.

Es difícil describir lo que se sentía, era como probar el caramelo más dulce y saborearlo lentamente, sentí un cosquilleo en la mejilla que su mano tocaba y en el vientre, era el beso perfecto, con la persona perfecta, pero… en el momento menos indicado. Recordé lo que era en ese momento, un chico.

Creo que no fui la única que lo recordó en ese momento. Jasper rápidamente y con los ojos abiertos como platos se apartó un poco de mí, lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos aun con su mano sosteniendo mi rostro.

- No soy gay…-susurró

- Yo tampoco.

* * *

><p>Antes que nada quería pedirles mil disculpas por la tardanza xD espero que les guste el nuevo Cap por que la pase genial escribiendo el final.<p>

Este capitulo es especialmente para un amigo...

Juan :D espero que te guste el personaje de Iam, nos inspiramos en voz para crearlo. Gracias por apoyarnos en este proyecto y seguir la historia.

_**¿Que dicen chicas?**_

_**¿Merecemos reviews?**_

**_Kassi_**


	14. Omake 1

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no nos pertenecen, ni a ti, ni a mi... ni siquiera a Stephenie Meyer. Oh esperen, a ella si. Maldita pervertoda._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>Alice deseaba ser una actriz con todo su ser, pero para eso debía cumplir con un requisito que su padre le había impuesto:_  
><em>¡Fingir ser un chico!<em>  
><em>Ella aceptó feliz, pero... ¿Y si las cosas no fueran tan fáciles como ella pensaba? ¿Podrá Alice ocultar su verdadera identidad?<em>  
><em>¿O un atractivo rubio descubrirá quien es realmente?<em>

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_  
><em>_____

Recuerdo que estaba muy feliz, demasiado feliz, contentísima. Papá paseaba nervioso de una punta a otra por la sala de espera. Yo lo observaba ansiosa desde un banco cercano pero por momentos me distraía con las tonterías que hacía mi primo Emmett. Tío Carlisle intentaba tranquilizar a papá diciéndole que mamá se encontraba en "las mejores manos de toda América" mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.  
>Tía Esme había ido a comprar algo para beber, ya que la noche se acercaba y comenzaba a hacer frío.<p>

-Tengo un moco que me molesta demasiado-. Dijo Emmett mientras escarbaba en su nariz con su dedo índice.

-Hey no seas cochino!-Le espeté entre asqueada y divertida. Él me sonrió y alejó el dedo de su cara para acercarlo a la mía.

-Papiiiiii- Grité histérica cuando el moco cayó en mi largo cabello negro.

-Emmett deja eso!- Lo regañó tía Esme que en aquel momento volvía con una bandeja en sus manos. -Toma Ally, una Coca-Cola descafeinada para ti, y otra para ti pequeño diablillo-Dijo entregándonos unos vasos descartables.- No quiero volver a verte molestando a tu prima- Le advirtió con rostro severo.

-Vale mami- Contestó el niño cabizbajo. Tía Esme se alejó de nosotros, se acercó a mi papi y tío Carlisle y les dio un vaso a cada uno pero no logré escuchar de que eran ya que se encontraban un poco alejados de Emmy y yo.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- Quiso saber mi primo -Yo lo estoy, y eso que no es mi hermanito.- Comentó mirándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Estoy bien...-Era mentira, extrañaba a mi mami, ya quería conocer a mi hermanita (si, yo sabía que sería una niña, siempre lo supe) y hace tan solo un par de minutos había comenzado a tener un mal presentimiento. Y nunca me equivocaba.  
>Por esa razón, me sentía muy intranquila. Deseaba desde el fondo de mi corazón que esta fuera la primera vez equivocándome.<p>

Pero de pronto ya no me encontraba en el hospital y Emmett no estaba a mi lado. Estaba a varios cientos de kilómetros de allí. Mi padre, vestido completamente de negro, caminaba hacia un cajón estrecho y largo, parecía ser un ataúd. Un... ¿Ataúd? Observé a mi alrededor, muchas personas también vestidas de negro, lloraban y murmuraban cabizbajos. Hacia mi derecha se encontraba tío Carlisle junto a Emmett, que por primera vez en la vida se mostraba serio y triste.

Tía Esme estaba situada a unos cuantos pasos mas, cerca del ataúd, con una pequeña pelota envuelta en una manta rosada. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos y podía escuchar un pequeño sollozo escapar de su garganta. Giré mi cuerpo hacia mi padre, en ese momento había llegado al ataúd, me acerqué hacia el y lo observé. Su mirada avellana se mostraba carentes de emoción alguna, observaba al ataúd sin siquiera pestañear.

Lentamente levantó su brazo y posó su mano dentro del cajón. En ese instante, aunque solo fue por un segundo, sus ojos volvieron a brillar, pero de una manera sombría.  
>Sabía lo que vería si acercaba mi vista.<p>

Y no quise mirar.

-Estas pálida Ally- Dijo Emmy posando su mano en mi brazo despertándome de mi trance. -¿De veras de veritas estas bien?- Preguntó.

Lo miré fijo. No le respondí. Se había formado un nudo en mi garganta, respiraba con dificultad. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder eso? ¿Por que yo tenía que verlo?

Un llanto comenzó a escucharse, leve, apenas audible. Y todos se levantaron. Mi papi prácticamente corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía el jaleo. De allí, había salido un doctor, que habló con él durante unos instantes. Cuando terminaron de hablar mi padre entro en la sala empujando al doctor y se perdió de vista. Tío Carlisle se apresuró a encontrarse con el doctor para poder charlar él también.

Y sinceramente lo que sucedió después se volvió borroso. Tía Esme lloró como nunca, Emmett no volvió a bromear ni a molestarme. Tío Carlisle se mostraba serio, con una tristeza infinita no solo por la muerte de mamá, sino también por el dolor que sentía su esposa. Papá se centró en el trabajo y se alejó de nosotras. A Cynthia (mi hermanita) nunca la había tomado en brazos. Y yo la odiaba. Tia y tío Carlisle quisieron que nos mudáramos con ellos durante un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Cyn se fue pero yo no. Me quedé con papá, aunque el no me prestaba atención, no quería verla a ella. Vivimos los dos solos durante unos meses... Meses que se hicieron años.

Un día, él quiso que ella volviera con nosotros, y fuimos a buscarla a pesar de que me opuse rotundamente. Cuando llegamos, no bajé del auto, esperé en el durante un tiempo, pero nadie regresaba así que me acerqué hacia la casa con sigilo y los busqué. Papá hablaba con tío Carlise en el despacho del ultimo. Seguí caminando y llegué al jardín trasero. Allí estaban tía Esme, Emmett y ella. Habían pasado dos años desde la ultima vez que la había visto.

Su cuerpito había crecido al igual que su cabello, le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y era negro. Cuando la vi, mi estómago se contrajo, era igual a mamá, tanto que mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.  
>Sin darme cuenta me había acercado a ellos. Tía Esme me observaba en silencio. Emmett que había estado jugando con mi hermana, se hizo a un lado, y ella, que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, se quejó cuando mi primo no le contestó. Miró hacia donde los otros dos estaban mirando y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.<p>

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-"Adiiiiis"- Dijo levantándose con un poco de dificultad. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, corrió y se lanzó a mi, aferrándose a mis piernas. Me paralicé.

-Sabe... ¿Sabe mi nombre?- Pregunté a nadie en particular.

-Fue la primer palabra que aprendió a decir-. Contestó tía Esme sonriendo. Sus ojos y su nariz se habían vuelto rojos por las lágrimas contenidas.

-"Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que no podía odiarla realmente, mamá."- Dije arrancando la hierba del pasto que había a mis costados. El sol me pegaba de lleno en el rostro, pero la sensación era agradable. -Luego de eso, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas y nunca más volví a dejarla ir. Tu lo sabes, seguramente viste todo desde donde te encuentras-. Mi espalda estaba recostada contra la fría lápida que rezaba el nombre de mi difunta madre-. Gracias por haber traído a Cyn al mundo, eres la mejor.  
>Me levanté con parsimonia, acariciando una vez más la lapida, antes de despegarme de ella completamente.<p>

-Prometo traer a Cyn la próxima- Dije sonriendo hacia el cielo.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_____

_Vale. Si quieren pueden matarme o tirarme tomatazos. Los acepto.  
>Soy de lo peor D: Demoro demasiado en publicar. Lo siento muchísimo chicasos, realmente nunca fue mi intención que los intervalos de publicación fueran tan largos. Pero bueno, así están las cosas. Agradezco a las personas que siguen leyendo esta historia tan humilde. Esta es una especie de... Compensación por la laaaaaarga espera que las hicimos pasar. Cuenta un poco del pasado de la familia Brandon. Es cortito pero espero que les guste. En cuanto al capitulo normal, en estos días lo estaré subiendo. No es por justificarme, pero tengo muchas cosas del cole y bla bla bla, ya saben, cosas que suelen suceder xD  
>Perdón otra vez por la demora!<br>Y muchisimas gracias por las alertas, los favoritos y por sobre todo los reviews. Los comentarios hacen nuestro día. Y mas si tienen alguna critica constructiva :D_

_Nos leemos! (espero dentro de poco)_

_Besos, Mimi._


End file.
